Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by GothicCutie101
Summary: Sequel to Your Love Is My Drug. Sorry, I suck at summaries, but there is a better one inside. R&R! Rosalie Hale's life is perfect, thanks to her vampire boyfriend Emmett Cullen. But all of the perfect-ness can change within a matter of seconds...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! If you haven't read Your Love Is My Drug, read it now! This is the sequel to it. So, hi to all my previous readers! I really appreciate all the warm reviews you have left for me! I hope to get more reviews and readers this time around! Now, I bet there will be another story after this! Haha! Now, I would love if you can give me ideas and review, because that would help me a lot! Thanks! :)**

**Previous Story Quick Review: Okay, so in the last story, in case you forgot or just need a quick update, Rosalie Hale met Emmett Cullen by accident during school one day. It's hate at first sight... Not! They quickley fall for each other, but try to hide it. After one crazy night, they both know they have to tell each other. But telling someone that can be dangerous... Escpecially when Rosalie finds out Emmett's a vampire. That doesn't stop them, though. Through all the events that follow them, it all leads to knowing that they really are each others drugs.**

**Summary: Rosalie Hale has the perfect life, thanks to Emmett Cullen. But all of that can change in a matter of seconds...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm sad that I don't. Oh well. Stephenie Meyer does, so good for her! At least I own this and all of my storys! :D**

**Chapter 1**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"Don't stop, make it pop! DJ blow my speakers up! Tonight. Imma fight till we see the sunlight! Tick tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no! Oh woah oh oh oh! Oh woah oh oh oh!" Bella and I sang as the slight breeze whipped at my hair and the warm California sun shone on my face.

_Mmm... _I thought. _I love the sun!_

It was Spring Break at last. Bella and I were driving from the little rainy town of Forks, Washington, to somewhere in Flordia to visit her mom- my aunt. It was Bella and I's first time driving this far. Let alone that we really were doing this alone. It was going to take a while- about two days and two hours, according to my laptop, and Bella and I were taking advantage of every second of it. It was our vacation, so we should be able to do as we pleased.

We were in southern California now, right near the beach. The ocean would come in view soon. One of the many reasons Bella and I insisted on driving instead of flying. The ocean. Oh, how we loved it! We missed how hot the sand was as it snaked it's way through our toes as we ran, the way we laugh so hard that we swallow water by accident when we fall off our boogie boards, walking on the pier so we can eat weird flavors of salt water taffy, looking out for cute guys; yet, they some how always found their way towards me, not that I cared, and besides, I had Emmett, who, was the best! And, of course, watching the seagulls fly above us, praying that they wouldn't leave us a little 'gift'.

Oh, and did I mention that it isn't always raining like Forks is? Well, that too.

I leaned back against the seat of my convertable and shut my eyes, smiling. This is exactly how Spring Break is supposed to be.

My phone viberated from inside my pocket. I slid it out, admiring it for a second; Charlie had presented Bella and I with new phones the night before we left. Of course, he somehow knew which kind of phones we wanted. Coincidence, much? But, I really did love my new phone. Black, but with some red, too. It was touch screen, but it had a slide out keyboard so I wouldn't be taking forever to text. Internet, camera, MP3, the works. It really was amazing.

"You going to read your message or what?" Bella asked me, making me forget my thoughts.

"Oh." I said. "Yeah." She laughed, looking at me from the drivers seat. "Sorry." I said. "I'm just lovin' my new phone."

"I noticed." She commented, putting her eyes back on the road.

I clicked _'open',_ and waited for the message to load.

_missing u already. love you. - Emmett_

I smiled. He was always checking in on me and telling me that he loved me.

"Emmett, I'm guessing?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"What he say?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh, not much." I lied. "Just telling me that he misses me and loves me." I said, still smiling.

"You really love him, don't you?" She said in a questioning way.

I nodded. "Yes. I really do." I said, tapping my heart locket he had given me just a few days before.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Love sick crackhead..." She sang.

I rolled my eyes. I was tempted to playfull slap her arm, but I knew all too well that it was true. I really was a love sick crackhead, through and through.

I hit _'reply'_ before Bella could say anything else.

_aww, i miss u too, em. love you!_

I hit send and set my phone on my lap. I didn't put my signature _'xoxo'_ sig anymore, because I didn't want anyone thinking that the wrong way. Besides, Emmett already knows I love him more than anything.

"What time should we stop for dinner?" Bella asked me, knocking me out of my current thoughts- again.

I shrugged. "Dunno. Whenever your hungry, I guess." I said.

We decided that we would travel non-stop, no hotels or anything. The only time we stop is to eat and use the bathroom. We took turns driving- we switched every three hours or so. If we wanted to sleep, we would have to recline our seat because all of our luggage took up the back of my car.

"I guess in about an hour or so?" Bella pondered.

"Yeah, that'd be good." I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Okay. Where?" She asked.

"Uhm... We could stop at some beachy kind of place." I suggested.

"Ooo, like The Jetty!" Bella exclaimed.

A huge grin came across my face. "I love The Jetty. I haven't been their in forever!" I said.

"The Jetty it is, then!" Bella declared as my phone viberated again.

_so wat r u up to? besides missing me and driving?_

Hmm, good question, Emmett, I thought.

_nm. missing u even more, though ;) cant wait to get back so i can see you._

As I waited for a response, I looked outside. It was become cooler, and we had the hood of the car down. But it was nice. We could see the ocean now, and the sun was a brillant pink. It was very peaceful. I enjoyed it.

_Baby _came on, and my automatic response was to change the song as quickley as I can. I reached toward Bella's iPod to change, but Bella hit my hand away.

"No way! I _love_ Justin Bieber!" She exclaimed.

I sighed. "Fine then." I said, then started singing it way off beat.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Bella said, hitting her hand against the steering wheel, causing it to honk. _"Oops!" _She squeaked.

I laughed and continued to sing badly.

"Please, _please_ stop!" Bella pleaded just as my phone viberated again.

I stopped.

"Thank God!" She sighed in relif.

_aha. ur so sweet. u know i miss u & luv you the most tho. and yes, i cnt wait to see you again. ima twirl you n everything. but just hav fun on spring break, okay? theres plenty of time for me after ;)_

_Oh, Emmett,_ I thought. _How sweet you are!_

Just as I was going to respond, we pulled into The Jetty. _Dang,_ I thought. _Oh well._

_rite. but ill try to have fun. wish u were here. brb hav to eat. love u ;) - Rose_

I threw my phone into my tote, and got out of the car.

We were seated quickley, and given our menus.

We looked them over quickley, wanting to get out of here and get to Flordia as soon as we can. Even though it really was going to take a long time.

"Crabby Patties?" Bella asked. "Isn't that something from like, Spongebob?" She asked. I glanced over to the part of the menu she was looking at. "Yeah, I think. But that's because your looking under the kid's menu." I informed her.

"Oops." She said.

I stifled a giggle. Bella could really be a bit ditzy sometimes.

We ordered our meal, and when our waiter left, I took a small sip of water as Bella spoke.

"So do you think this is worth it? Four days back and fourth just for a two week break?" Bella asked.

I glanced up at her. "Hell yeah!" I said. "And if it wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now." I stated.

"Yeah, you'd be with Emmett." She said.

I rolled my eyes. It was true, but not entirely. Sure, I would visit him, but he also had to hunt and was apparently visiting_ 'cousins'_, other vampires, in Alaska for a while. Whom, from what I've heard, have all tried to hit on him in the past. He just never liked them. Only as cousins. _Thankfully,_ I thought.

We talked about how long it was going to take to get to Florida from here while we waited for our food. Our food came a couple of minutes later, and we tried to eat quickley, while enjoying it at the same time.

"This is good." I commented in between bites.

"Yeah, it is." Bella agreed.

We were silent then, the only sounds being other people and our forks hitting against our plates.

We finished up, and then used the bathroom so we wouldn't have to go later. Bella went up to pay the cashier as I started the car. My turn for driving now. For three hours. _How fun,_ I thought sourly. Oh well, that's the price I pay.

Bella hopped in the car a few moments later, and I switched her iPod with mine, then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back on the raod. It was dark now, and the roads were a bit more clear. We were nearing Arizona now. If only Aunt Renee still lived in Arizona, I thought thinking about how easier it would've been to get there. But I knew it was going to worth driving all the way to Florida, even if it was for a little while.

I drove my three hours, but when I noticed that Bella was asleep, I let her be. I'll drive for a while longer, and she can do the same. It's the least I could do for her.

We were in Arizona now, and it was really dark- and cold. I slipped on a cardigan quickley, and grabbed my phone from my purse. No one was on the road, so I was safe. I hit Speed Dial #1, which was Emmett's number, of course.

Emmett answered on the first ring.

"Hey, baby." He said.

"Hey."

"You okay?" He asked worridly. "It sounds quiet."

"I'm fine, Em. Bella's just asleep, it's like, midnight, and there's no one on the road. Thought I should call you." I told him.

I heard him sigh in relif. "Okay, good. I miss you." He stated.

"I know, I miss you too." I said. "But we'll see each other in two weeks, and then we can spend some personal time together." I said.

I could pratically see him smiling from the other end. "Hell yeah." He said. "So what's new?" He asked.

I shrugged, then I realized that he wouldn't see that. _Whoops._ "Not much. Just a bit tired. I need you to keep me awake." I said.

"Can do." He said.

We talked for a while longer, and I was thankfull I had unlimited. I was soon too tired, and it was already one A.M.

"Hey, Em?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes, get some rest, babe. You need it." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks. Your the best."

"I know." He joked. "Love you." He said softley.

"I love you too, Em." I said, hanging up and putting my phone away.

I pulled over, but didn't get out of the car.

_"Bella."_ I said softley.

No answer.

_"Bella."_ I said again, a bit louder this time. She stirred, and I nudged her.

She leaned foward and yawned. "Yeah?" She said sleepily. "Oh, my turn?" She asked. "Already?"

"Well, actually, its past your turn. I drove for five hours." I said.

"Oh. Sorry." She said sheepisly. "I'll drive till six." She said, getting out of the car. "'Kay." I said as I passed by her as I went around the other side.

I climbed in, and Bella yawned again, trying to wake up. Me, on the other hand, grabbed the pillow Bella was using and tried to get some sleep. We had a long day ahead of us.

**Okay, the first chapter is done! How did you like it? Please review, it would make my day! I would also love if you gave me ideas! That would mean a lot to me! I'll post the next chapter a little later... Probally! Haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Wow, I got four reviews and I just put it up one day ago... That's pretty good, for me. Lol! Thanks to all that reviewed, it really helps and makes my day! Thanks, RJRRA for always reviewing, and for giving me a good idea for the story! Yeah! Lol. Well, I won't be able to post a lot next week because I'm really busy (bah! I hate school!) and stuff. I won't be able to post a lot today because I'm hanging with friends... Probally. Haha! Sorry for the writing mistakes in the last chapter, I'll try to fix those and the ones I will probally make in this chapter. Ah, well. Okay, on with the story! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Sorry. But I own this! Yahootie! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up stiff, thanks to the car ride. _Ugh!_ I thought, trying to stretch in the small space of the car. _Maybe we should've stayed at a hotel,_ I thought.

"Your finally up." Bella stated, not even glancing at me.

"Good morning to you too." I told her, trying to wake up.

"Sorry. Good morning." She said.

"That's better. What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"Eh, a little past seven. I was just about to wake you up. We need to eat so we can get to Florida- hopefully- by tomorrow." She said.

"Huh." I said, grabbing my phone. Was it weird that first thing in the morning I check my messages? I did it constantly, and Bella is always annoyed about that.

Glancing at my phone, I clicked open my unread messages.

_Sunday, 6:15 A.M. Charlie._

_Hi Rosalie. I sent a message to Bella, but she didn't respond. She must be driving. Where are you guys? I wanted to make sure your okay. I'll be at work if you need to call me. Uncle Charlie._

_Sunday, 7:01 A.M. Emmett._

_morning, babe. where r we? :)_

"Charlie worries too much." I said to no one in particular.

Bella nodded her head. "Try living with him."

I gave her a weird look. "I do." I told her, laughing. "Gosh Bella, sometimes you are such a ditz." I said, shaking my head, still laughing.

"Sorry." She said as she pulled into a McDonald's.

"Does Mickey D's work? I just wanna eat quick and get this show on the road." She said.

"Yeah." I replied, getting out of the car and stretching. _Mmm..._ It felt nice on my stiff arms and legs.

We walked into the McDonald's... Which was pretty disgusting. Okay, _extremely_ disgusting. The only people there were the kind of old people that wake up and friggin' four A.M. and read the newspapers, and some creepy-looking guys.

Bella and I gave each other a quick sideways glance.

We went up to order then, and, like the rest of the place, the cashier was scuzzy too. _Gross,_ I thought. I placed my order, and Bella did too. We just wanted to get our of here as fast as we could!

All I ordered was a coffee and hash brown. Not because I wanted to get on the road, I just really wanted to get away from these freaks.

Bella ordered something small too, a Egg McMuffin, or whatever they're called, and a coffee like me. We sat down, far off and near the door, and started to eat as fast as we could.

"I feel like I'm being stalked." Bella whispered to me from under her breath.

"I know." I replied. "Seriously." I added.

I got up to throw away the wrapper of my hash brown, and as I walked over to the trash cans, I noticed one of the creeps get up and follow me there. I tensed up, and threw away my trash sitffly. I turned around quickley then, bumping into him. "Sorry, baby." He said. His voice was a uncomfortable, strange, and ruff voice. A mixture of the three. I glared at him, disgusted, and I rushed back over to Bella, who was staring at me with wide eyes, and sat down, leaning across the table.

"Let's. Go." I told her with clenched teeth.

She was still giving me the same look. "Okay." She squeaked, her voice barely audable.

I grabbed my tote and rushed out of there fast, Bella in tow. As the door shut, I could hear from inside. "Hey, babe, wait for me!"

That just made me get in the car faster.

I started it quickley, and pulled out of the parking lot just as the creep I bumped into and his friends came outside.

We raced out of there, and once we were out of sight, Bella spoke.

"That. Was. Creepy." She stated.

I nodded. "I know." I said, my heart still pounding.

"No more McDonald's for a while." I added.

Bella looked at me. "Agreed!" She exclaimed.

We then turned on some music, and tried to figure out when we would get to Florida.

"I think Google lied." I said. "We are so not getting there by tonight."

Bella nodded. "Oh well." She said.

We passed a sign, and it said we were in Texas.

"We were just in New Mexico?" I asked. "You drove that fast last night?"

Bella shrugged. "I... Was in a hurry." She confessed.

I laughed. "Wow!"

I drove for a while, but when the heat and humidity became unbearable, I pulled over. "Okay." I said, getting out of the car and going to Bella's side. "Out you go!" I stated. It was her turn to drive, and I was sick of driving in weather like this.

Bella sighed, and reluctantly got out. As she got into the drivers seat, I put the car hood up.

"Hey, I liked the weather." Bella protested.

"Me too, but I don't want my hair to look horrible." I staed.

"Well, you've been in a car for two days, so, it doesn't really matter." She said.

"Yes it does!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Bella sighed. "Fine. Whatever." She said.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"So... What's after Texas?" Bella asked, trying bring up conversation.

"Uh..." I said, thinking.

"Louisana, then Missisipi, then..." I bit my lip.

"Oh, Alabama." I stated.

"_Then_ Florida." Bella finished.

"Ugh." I groaned, hitting my head against the seat. "Your right. Maybe we _should've_ taken a plane."

"Too late now." Bella said sadly.

I frowned.

Bella was right. It was going to take forever to get to Florida.

I slid out my phone; texting Emmett has become a obsession... Not including when I first met him, and I could never get enough of it.

"Obsessed..." I heard Bella whisper under her breath.

I shot her a glare and stuck out my tongue and her like a preschooler.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Very mature, Rosalie."

"I know." I said simply, going back to my phone.

_maybe we shouldve taken a plane over to florida... its taking forever!!! D:_

I pressed send and waited for a response.

After an hour and Emmett still didn't respond, I started to get restless. Tapping my nails against the dash board, humming things around the lines of _"la di la di da..." _and other random things.

_My turn to drive._ No answer. _Hello Louisana!_ No answer. _Next morning, finally!_ Still no answer.

I was getting worried.

Bella and I were sitting across from each other at a Denny's resturant, and she was getting sick of my impaitentness.

"Relax, Rose. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours. Your fine." She said, trying to comfort me.

I mumbled something unintelligable and continued to eat my meal.

We were supposed to get to Florida late tonight- hopefully - but how was I supposed to make time go by when Emmett wasn't answering me?!

Sure, Emmett and I had been going out for only about two weeks, but if you include the time before that, it would've been a little over two months. I mean, come on, the day we met you could tell we liked each other; not that we_ told _anyone that...

_Oh! Come on, Rose, it's vacation! I could suck it up! I'll see him when I get back! _I tried telling myself. _Yeah, that really help. Not._

When it was my turn for driving, I tried to stay focused, and when I wasn't driving, I tried to sing along to whatever was playing to pass the time. It didn't really help, but when I finally saw a sign that said _"Welcome to Florida!"_ I couldn't help it; I screamed in delight.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

"Now we just have to get to..." I said, waiting for a town name.

"Jacksonville." Bella finished for me.

"How far away is that?" I pondered.

Bella shrugged. "Dunno. I'll try to get there fast, though." Bella said.

"Good idea." I replied, my thoughts slowly turning to images of hot beaches, colorful snow cones, and fun carnival evenings. I tried to not add _"without Emmett..." _at the end of everything I would be doing here. It was hard.

It was bright and sunny in Florida now, and we were driving past tropical palm trees. It was so different from Forks. So... Bright.

We finally reached a sign that said _"Welcome to Jacksonville, Florida!"_ and Bella and I sighed in relif.

Finally! I thought.

Bella found Renee's house quickley; a happy-looking house, painted yellow, and right across the street from the beach, and we pulled into the driveway, knowing that she would be here any second showering us with hugs and hellos.

We rang the doorbell, and she answered no more than half a second later.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "Rosalie!"

She pulled us inside, hugging us both tightly and kissing our cheeks.

"Hi, girls! How _are_ you?!" She asked. We knew better than not to answer- she would move on to something just as we were going to say something. "_Wow!_ Just _look _at you two! You guys have grown _so_ much!" She exlaimed.

"Here, your room is upstairs. I really hope you don't mind sharing!" She said, showing us upstairs.

"This is good." I said, trying to get a word in. Our room wasn't too small, we had our own bathroom, and even better- it overlooked the beach.

"Okay, great! I'm going to call Phil and tell him you guys are here, then I'll make some lunch!" She said, hustling downstairs.

"Thank God that's over." Bella muttered. "She's _way_ too enthusiastic."

I nodded and laughed. "Yeah." I said.

"Should we go bring in our stuff?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, heading downstairs and out to the car. I unlocked it, and looked around._ Wow, _I thought. _This was going to take a couple of trips!_

**Okay, end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! It's a tad bit shorter then the other one, but that's okay, I guys. This was just kind of a filler. I wanted them to get to Florida! Haha! Well, I'm liking Renee- she's so out there! Lol. Well, I'll try to add another chapter later! Please review, like I said, it would make my day! Oh, and please please please give me ideas! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Okay, I hope this chapter is long enough! Sorry I haven't been on, I've been busy :( besides, I have to study lines for rehersal; I have to know them all by Monday. Anne Of Green Gables! Woo! I'm Mrs. Blewett, so if you have anything extra you know about , please tell me! Thanks! But it's kind of weird to be cast as a lady with like 15 kids when I'm 13... Lol! Read, Review, Give Me Ideas, And Enjoy! ;) By the way, do you think my details & writing & stuff is good enough? I want it better than last time. I'll try to correct my mistakes from my previous chapters too. Lol. :) Btw I'm working on a draft for a one-shot story. I'll tell you more about it ONLY if you ask lol ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Twilight. No, I'm kidding. I don't. Sadly. Oh well, I own this! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

After finally getting all of our luggage out of the car, into the house, up the stairs, and into our room- which took at the least fifteen minutes- we came back downstairs for lunch.

Let's just say that Aunt Renee was _way_ to enthusiastic about seeing us here. Sure, we haven't seen her since we were about fourteen, but come on, seriously, you don't have to go crazy about it.

Aunt Renee placed a plate full of... Something; she was always making new food, in front of Bella and I. She then got her own and sat down with us.

"So how was the trip?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Yeah, Mom, it was great. Rose and I are really tired from it though, so we might turn in a bit early tonight." Bella said. I gave Bella a grateful glance. Not just because I was really tired; trueley, I was, but because my aunt could sometimes get a little- okay, a lot- out of hand.

"Oh, okay! Of course honey!" She exlclaimed, taking a bite of her food. "So what's new with Charlie?" She asked.

I gave Bella a weird look.

"Oh, no. What is it?" Renee asked worridly, seeing the look on Bella and I's faces.

"It's, uh, n-nothing you need to worry about, Mom." Bella stuttered.

"No. Nothing to worry about at all." I piped up, shaking my head. _God, this just gave us away even more!_ I thought. _Crap!_

"Girls..." She stated, waiting for an answer.

She was about to say something else when Phil walked in, home from some baseball thing, I think.

"Oh! Phil! Hi, honey!" She said, rushing over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, hon. There are my favorite girls!" He boomed. Phil was always trying to fit in more, and make us more welcome since Bella and I were his step-daughter and step-niece, if that's even a real term.

I liked Phil. Not to much, not to little. It sometimes a little weird being under the same roof, but otherwise he's a nice guy. He's perfect for Aunt Renee.

"Hi Phil." We said in unison.

Bella stood up. "Well, uhm, Rosalie and I are going to unpack before it gets too dark!" Bella exclaimed, pulling me upstairs before Renee could say anything more. Once we were up in our room, the door locked safely behind us, we both slid to the floor, leaning against the door like we in some movie.

"Well..." I stated to the air.

"Two weeks of this." Bella grumbled.

"Not nessicarily." I said. "We'll be gone. Away from her. You know; beach, carnival, shopping..."

Bella sighed. "Good point." She said. "I wonder how Phil deals with it..." She added.

I nodded. "It's only one. We should start unpacking." I said, getting up.

About two hours later, we were finally done. It took forever to get everything the way we wanted it... And because we just wanted to avoid Renee; not to be rude or anything, just a bit annoyed, I guess.

"Three o'clock." I said. "Too early to go to bed!" I groaned. Bella groaned with me. "And too early for dinner. Ugh." She said. Sadly.

"We could go to the beach, I guess..." I mused.

"Oh, good idea. Let's go." Bella said, getting up.

I grabbed her arm to pull myself up, then I went in search for a pair of flip-flops. "After dinner, I really need a shower." I stated. "I haven't showered since we left!" I complained. But, hey, it was something worth complaining for. I have't showered in two days, let alone change clothes. I desereved a little something on vacation!

I finally found a pair of flip flops- didn't I just unpack? The heat must be getting the best of me- and I slipped them on quickley. My shirt was a bit wrinkled from being in the car for two days, but I wasn't going to see anyone I knew at the beach, so it didn't matter. I slinked downstairs slowly and slipped outside with Bella, hoping Aunt Renee didn't notice.

"GOIN' TO THE BEACH!" I yelled to her from outside. Bella and I then ran as fast as we could toward the beach, not bothering to wait for an answer.

As soon as I slipped off my flip flops; leaving them near the backyard, God, they are so lucky they have a beach house, I hit the sandy beach. As the hot sand was under my feet and in between my toes, I sighed in relif. Vacation at last! Bella and I raced toward the water, and I sheirked when the water lapped at my toes. "_Ooh!_ It's so cold!" I giggled.

"I know!" Bella laughed, almost slipping in the wet sand. She grabbed my arm just before falling flat on her but.

"Nice safe." I commented with a laugh.

"Yes, but I used you so I wouldn't fall." Bella said.

"Good point. I saved your life!" I joked. But really, something so little could kill Bella, being the clumsy kind of person she is.

"Ha ha." Bella said sarcastically, rolling up the cuff of her jeans.

We waded in the water for a while, waiting for it to be dark enough to go and have dinner.

As it became sunset, we trudged back up the beach and grabbed our flip flops, not bothering to put them on since we still had sand on our feet.

We rounded the corner and headed toward the front yard. As we walked up the pathway, Bella tried shooing some seagulls away. "Shoo! Shoo! Come on, you stupid birds, go away!" She demanded. They just looked at her and blink. I stifled a giggle. Bella gave me a look. "Your a big help." She said humorlessly. I gave her a cheeky grin. "I know." Bella rolled her eyes and started to open the door when I noticed my favorite necklace that Emmett had given in me was missing. "My necklace!" I cried. That necklace had been a big part of me, for whatever reason... Emmett, I guess. I really liked it. "Your favorite one?" Bella asked, her eyes widening. "The one that the detailing has your name inscribed and it's really shiney silver and when you wear it for too long you get glares from those Ice-Queens and the guys??" She rambled. All I could do was nod. We started searching on the grass, but when I heard a little thump-thump, I glanced up and narrowed my eyes at the seagull that was making the noise. It ignored me, and continued to peck at something. I glanced over at what he was doing. My necklace. "My necklace!" I cried, trying to pounch on the filthy bird. But with that, he quickley swooped up the necklace and flew away.

I could've cried!

"_Ohhh_!" I mumbled into the grass. Bella still had the same suprised expression on her face.

"Told you we should've shooed the bird away." Bella said after a moment.

"Yeah, but I was too busy trying to figure out where my necklace was!" I backfired.

"Hey, your the beauty and I'm the brains!" Bella said cheekily.

Dinner that night was kind of a nightmare.

"Oh, I do hope you like chicken." Renee said, as she set the table.

"I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious, dear." Phil commented. Bella and I gave him the same outragoues look. He just shrugged.

After a moment or two, our dinner was ready.

And I think Renee was kidding when she said chicken. I swear, it looked revolting.

"Er, Uhm, Mom? What is this?" Bella asked, picking at the lump in a puddle with her fork.

"Well, I'm trying new reciepes and this one sounded good. It's baked chicken with gravy!" She said, delighted.

_Ohh._

So _that's_ what it is.

I reluctantly took a bite, just to make her happy.

It wasn't that bad, but I would've rather had something more like, oh, _Kentucky Fried Chicken_, maybe?

"It's really good, Aunt Renee." I commented.

She beamed. "Oh, thank you Rosalie. How is yours, Bella?" She asked.

Bella was trying not to grimace as she ate. "Delicious." She forced out.

That made Renee smile even more. "Well, I'm so glad you girls like it!" She said. And with that, she picked up her fork, and took a huge bite out of what looked like a drowned cat.

Later that night, once Bella and I finally convinced Renee that, no, we don't want dessert and that we really should be getting to bed; and after I finally took a shower, we were talking.

"So, how much more longer of this?" Bella joked.

"One week and six days, not counting today." I said solemny. Bella sighed.

"Well, I hear the fair is being set up tomorrow morning. It should be up by tomorrow evening, and we could go." Bella said hopefully.

I smiled at the thought. All the delicious food that was really bad for you but so good... Ice cream, cotton candy, fried twinkies, licorice ropes, popcorn... _Mmm._ And not to mention, the rides! Bella and I always felt like little kids at the fair. It was amazing. I remeber the time when we went on one ride, and one kid threw up. I winced. _Gross,_ I thought, wincing the memory.

"Let me guess, the whole accident with that one kid a few years back?" Bella asked. I nodded sleepily.

Bella laughed softley. "Yeah, I remeber that too. Good times. Goodnight, Rose." She said.

"Night Bella." I said, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, feeling much better than I had in days. Three days to be exact.

I got up and stretched. Bella was already gone, probally downstairs eating some mystery breakfast, so I decided to take a longer time getting dressed.

I slipped on my green knit tank top, my dark wash torn shorts, and tan strappy wedges heels. I straightened my hair just so, and did my make-up. The sun was warm and shining, and I knew this was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

I trotted downstairs and into the kitchen, where Bella was eating breakfast. For once, it didn't smell like some odd food. It just smelled like a Waffle House- delicious and greasy.

"Morning." I said.

"Oh, good morning Rose, here, let me get you some- Oh!" Renee said.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Uhm, don't you think those shorts are a little... Err, short?" She asked me. I glanced down. Peoples shorts our always like that now, I thought.

"Peoples shorts are always like that now, Mom." Bella said, echoing my thoughts.

Renee bit your lip. "Well, if your going to wear those shorts maybe you can change out of those shoes..." She mused, giving me a plate full of waffles.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Mom..." She groaned.

Renee smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, girls. You two are just growing up to fast for me!" She said.

I sat down and started to eat. The waffles were actually pretty good.

"So we should just wander around till the fair opens." Bella said.

"Good idea." I said, my mouth full.

"Yes, I'd like you two to get some more decent clothes." Aunt Renee said.

Really, was my outfit that bad? I wore things like this all the time and Charlie never said anything.

I glanced at Bella. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, actually, Mom, Rose and I were thinking if we could just hang out at the beach or go downtown..." Bella said.

Renee sighed. "Well, it is Spring Break, I suppose. You girls can go. Just tell me when your leaving for the fair. Oh, and make sure your not busy for at least one day; I want to spend some time with you two." She said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh." We said in unison.

Once Renee was out of earshot, I sighed.

"Remember, we have all night. The fair closes at like two A.M.," Bella said confidently. "We'll have no Renee from six tonight until at least that time!"

I smiled at the thought.

**Okay, Imma post the next chapter soon. I'm just really busy. Hopefully I won't be AS busy this weekend. But it always goes by fast. If you want to know about my next one-shot story, just tell me in your reivew. So, review! And ideas, too! :) btw Rosalies outfit is on my Polyvore. my user named is Daeyumyum**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, making this quick! Read, Review, Give Ideas, and Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be here right now. Enough said. :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Bella rushed upstairs to get dressed while I waited for her outside, my pockets stuffed with bills of money for later that night. I glanced up at the mid-morning sky. It was hot out already, and I was loving it. What I really wasn't loving was that it was supposed to rain tomorrow. Storm.

I heard the front door open a few minutes later, and Bella joined me as we walked slowly to the beach.

I liked what she was wearing- I had picked it up for her a couple weeks ago in Seattle specially for this trip. It was simple, and cute. It was a pink tank top, white shorts, and yellow sandals. It was beachy and screamed _"Florida". _Her hair was tied back in a pony tail.

We wandered around the beach, not sure what we should do.

"Let's boogie board." Bella suggested.

"Nah. What about tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's going to rain." She replied glumly.

"Oh. Yeah." I said. "Well we can just lay out in the sun and tan!" I exclaimed. I've been wanting to just lay in the hot sun and do that for weeks now.

Bella sighed. "Sure." She said.

We headed back to the house to get towels and sunscreen, then we were side by side on the hot beach.

_"Mmm..."_ I mumbled, feeling the warmth.

"I know..."

After we got sick of that, we bought ice cream from a guy at a vender, and paged through magazines. Finally it was around five o'clock, and it was getting darker.

We headed back to the house to tell Renee we would be gone. "Be careful!" She warned.

We said a appropriate response, then headed out. I climbed into my BMW and started up.

"So you know where it is, right?" I asked Bella.

"Well, it's the only one in town, and it has bright lights, so yeah." Bella replied.

I turned on some music and we sang along as we drove.

Finally, I could see the bright lights of the fair.

"Here we are." I said, getting out.

"Hey, do you think we could split for a while then meet up at around ten to do our classics together?" Bella asked.

"Sure!" I said. Besides, I really needed to check my phone... I still haven't gotten a response from Emmett, and if he wouldn't respond to the message I was about to send, then I would have to do something. I was probally overreacting, but still.

"'Kay. Thanks. Just text me around ten!" She called as she ran off.

I sighed. "Okay..." I said to no one in particular, fishing my phone out of my pocket. I walked over to where it was quieter, and darker. It was just outside the entrance of the fair.

_Em, y wnt u answer my messages? im f*cking worried :S_

I pressed send and sighed again, waiting for a response.

My phone viberated and I jumped in suprise. I clicked it open anxiously.

_woah, im fine, babe._

_r there fire works?_

_What the...? _I thought.

_what do you mean?_

I got a response as soon as I sent it.

_i mean like, are there fireworks?_

Okay, this was getting strange.

_?_ was all I sent.

_turn around_

I turned around, and Emmett was there, he leaned in before I could react and kissed me.

_Emmett's here,_ I kept thinking. _He's here!_

"Emmett!" I cried, holding onto him.

"Hey, baby." He said.

There were fireworks. Everywhere. Rainbows of them. Lighting up the night sky.

"Oh, your here! Your here your here your here!" I repeated.

He chuckled. "I am." He smiled.

I leaned into him a moment longer, then I broke away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a full smile on my face.

"I came to suprise you." He told me. "That's why I didn't respond."

"Oh, Emmy!" I said, leaping up to him.

He laughed. "Now, c'mon. Let's go to the fair." He said. "I'll come by tomorrow too."

"Good." I said. "Bella's meeting me at ten, and she can't know you were here."

"She doesn't have to." He said, taking ahold of my hand as we entered.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" I asked Emmett as we walked around.

Emmett gave a small smirk. "We could go on the faris wheel..." He mused. He was up to something. I knew he was.

"O...Kay?" I said, unsure of what he had up his sleeve.

"Okay, wait in line. I'll be right back." He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek then left before I could say anything.

What was he up to?!

A few moments later, Emmett was back at my side. We were almost to the front of the line by now.

"Where were you?" I wondered.

"No where in particular. You'll see soon enough." He said.

"Uhm, okay..." I trailed off.

We got to the front of the line, and got on. The ride started up after everyone got on. We started heading up, and Emmett pulled me closer to him.

We got to the top when the ride stopped abrubtly.

I turned toward Emmett. "You paid them to do this, huh?" I asked, a small smirk on my face.

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Yes." I corrected.

"Yes." He echoed, kissing my head.

I looked out at the Florida land. The lights of the fair were bright, and it was even more bright with all the fireworks. Various sounds of rides, delighted screams, and muffled sounds came from below us. If I looked out far enough, I could faintly make out of the ocean line.

The ride started _"working"_ again, and we slowly headed down. When we got off, Emmett took ahold of my hand again.

"So what's next?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Anything is fine with me. As long as Bella doesn't see that your here." I said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Roller coaster?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Sure." I said, heading toward one. I've always loved roller coasters.

We went one the one that was closest to us. Of course, Bella and I would have to go on the biggest and best one later.

After we got off, we started walking around some more when a carney stopped in front of Emmett and I.

_Ew,_ I thought. I hate carneys. Their creeps; escpecially this one. He was on the bigger side, and had a cigrette in one hand.

"Bet you can't do more push ups then me." He told Emmett.

A huge smirk came on his face. "Watch me."

Let's just say Emmett one, easily.

"That... Was weird." I said after.

Emmett chuckled. "Random, too."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We walked around for a while, hand in hand, recieving many stares.

"Crap! Bella!" I exclaimed quietly, ducking behind a game with Emmett in tow.

"What time is it? She might be looking for me." I whispered.

"It's five minutes to ten." He replied.

I stood up. Bella was away, and Emmett pulled me closer to him. "I gotta go. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, my best puppy-dog face.

"Yeah." He said. "Just make sure you have an exuse. I know where your staying, so it shouldn't be too hard." He said.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you more." He said, giving me a quick kiss before I ran off to find Bella.

"Bella!" I called, running toward where she was in line for cotton candy.

"There you are." She said. "I was just about to call you."

"Well, I'm here."

"Good. Renee just called and she wants us home by midnight. That gives us an hour more for rides, not including the way back."

"Got it." I said.

We each bought cotton candy, then starting blowing off our extra change on games.

"Hack!" I yelled as I lost the top level to Stackers.

Bella laughed and pulled me along to a few more rides.

By the time we got home, we were exahusted. We crept upstairs and told Renee that we were home and safe; and much too tired to do anything.

We took showers quickley and crawled into bed.

"_Good-_night!" I exclaimed happily, rolling over to my side of the bed.

"Night..." I heard Bella mumble.

**Okay, sorry I made this chapter so short! I hope I can post another today, but I'm not sure. I probally can though, since it's like 9 in the morning. Okay, first off, let me tell you this: The whole Carney Pushup thing I got was a TRUE story! It happened to my cousin Haydn, whose a senior in high school. A carney bet him he couldn't do more pushups then him! VERRRY funny. Also the Stackers game thing was true too, it happened over spring break with my cousin and I... Except that we actually called the number for a complaint xD lol. Well, Read, Review, Ideas! Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Well, I'm getting bored of the girls in Florida (Renee is annoying! Lol! So many better things going on in Forks!) so after a few things happening I'll skip foward to leaving Florida. Remember: Ideas! Lol. It's raining here too, so it kind gives off the Forks effect... Lol :) PS; Sorry I haven't been on, really busy. I was going to post another chapter yesterday night but I had a party. Fun. Lol (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Just the rain,_ I told myself. _Sadly._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Come on,_ I thought. _I get enough rain in Forks, and what happens? It rains here!_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Shut up rain. Please, just shut up._

My phone started to viberate from it's place on the nightstand. _Who could be calling at this time?_ I asked myself. Wait, what time_ is_ it? It could be noon for all I know! I rolled over and opened my eyes. One thirty A.M. Yep, everyone is up today except me! _Not._ More tapping on the windows. I flopped back over, carefull not to hit Bella, and put a pillow on my head, trying to block the sound. My phone buzzed some more, then fell off the nightstand, making a loud "thump" on the floor. Bella only stirred. I leaned over and picked it up.

_open ur window_

It was from Emmett.

I groaned inwardly.

I climbed reluctantly out of bed. It was cold for Florida. Because of the rain, I'm guessing. I walked over to the window and opened it. It was pouring rain. I took a step back quickley as Emmett silently jumped in. I slammed the window shut after; it was much too cold and I didn't want to wake Bella.

I turned around and my greeting from Emmett was his lips against mine.

"Nice pajamas." He laughed. I looked down and groaned. No wonder I was cold. I had to be wearing my shortest pajama shorts; which really wouldn't count as shorts, since they were boyshorts, and a skimpy tank top. Ugh.

"Oh, shut up." I said, stifling a giggle.

"Well, get dressed. And hurry." He said as I broke away from him.

I quickley grabbed my purple Victoria's Secret Pink hoodie and matching sweats... Besides the fact that they were pink and not purple. I threw them on over my pajamas and slipped on my flip flops. I then fixed my hair into a high, messy ponytail.

"Ready." I said, walking over to Emmett.

"Hold on tight." He said. Before I could say anything, he threw me over his back and jumped out the window. I winced when we hit the ground; I thought we'd make at least some noise, but it was no louder then when my phone fell on the floor.

I slid off his back and put on my hood. "It's freezing! I thought this was Florida!" I exclaimed. Emmett just shrugged.

We started to walk along the wet, rainy beach. The waves were larger and were crashing against the shore almost angrily.

"We only have a while. You need to get back before people notice." Emmett said. I nodded solemnly.

"And you'll have to leave." I stated.

"Yeah."

Silence filled the air for a second. "But we'll see each other when we get back." Emmett said.

That cheered me up. A little.

"Yeah."

We walked on the beach for a few hours, but that's when the rain really started to pick up.

"Let's get you back." Emmett said.

I went back to my room with Emmett, who said would stay a while longer.

I went to dry my hair. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and started to wring out the water from my hair. When I came back I saw Emmett at the window. The moon had come out a little bit, but it was still raining. He was staring up at it, and he was sparkleing a little.

I took a deep breath and walked over to him as he embraced me.

"I want to be one of your kind someday." I told. He glanced down at me and kissed me on the head.

"Is that a yes?" I whispered.

"I want to be with you forever, but I don't want you to be a monster." He murmured.

I layed my head on his chest. "I wouldn't choose that life either... Normally. But if I had to choose between human life, and you, including that consiquence, then I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Emmett gave me a smile.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing me softly.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"So how was Florida?" Charlie asked over dinner the night we got home from Florida.

"Good." I lied. Besides seeing Emmett and driving across the country, staying at Florida wasn't exactly how I planned my Spring Break... Renee's weird food and unexpected personality usually made me gratefull that I lived here and not there.

Charlie chuckled. "I know that look girls."

Sue rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she served dinner. It was strange having her over for dinner. It was even scarier to imagine her living with us in a couple of months. That includes Seth and Leah, too.

"It's just that... Well, I love Mom and all, but she's a bit..." Bella trailed off.

"Kooky," I finished for her.

"Rose..." Charlie said "sternly", trying not to laugh. I waited until he did.

"Well she is!" I exclaimed.

"You girls, off to bed soon. School starts tomorrow," Charlie said. Bella and I nodded in unison, getting up to put away our dishes.

We climbed the stairs to our rooms; thank God that we're back at our own house, we don't have to share a room anymore! And went to bed, being tired from the long drive earlier that day.

The next morning I stumbled out of bed quickley, being exicted and anxious for school to start again. From what I've heard from Charlie, they changed our scedules again. Ugh, I thought. Oh, well, hopefully I'll have more with Emmett.

I took a shower, then searched through my closet looking for something cute to wear.

I threw on my cream colored abercrombie tee, a dark washed pair of skinny jeans, and my short mint-y colored Ugg's. I ran back to my bathroom to do my hair and make up, then scoop up my bracelets and put them on while I ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Wake up late?" Bella asked.

I looked at the clock. I didn't have time to eat, I'd be late.

"Starbucks, here I come," I stated, getting into my car and getting the show on the road.

I pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later, my drink in hand, and locked the doors, glancing around. Everyone was in groups talking about break and reading their scedules.

Bella glanced around, probally looking for Alice or Angela, when I saw Emmett.

"Emmy!" I squealed, giving my drink to Bella and running off._ A whole week without him,_ I thought. _I'm desperete, huh? Haa._

I ran into his arms and he spun me around. He put me down and kissed me then.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too, but even more then you missed me," He said, flashing his dimples with his bright smile.

I took his hand in mine, and we headed off towards the main building to get our scedule.

Once we got our scedules, we stepped outside the office, looking through them.

Math was my first class. _Ugh! Oh well, I least I get it over with early,_ I thought.

Then Science, Music, History, Lunch, Gym, and so on.

I glanced over at Emmett's scedule. We had almost every class together except for Math and a few others.

"Oh well..." I sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're in almost every class together and I could always get the teachers to make some changes," Emmett suggested.

I shrugged in response, becoming upset when I saw Royce and James passing by me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at them. Emmett almost growled, but he covered it with a cough.

I tried to ignore them, and Emmett started walking me to my next class. "Hey, can I come over tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, but you have to make sure Charlie doesn't notice," I said.

"Well, actually, I wanted to introduce myself to him. Offically," Emmett said.

Uh-oh, I thought. I bit my lip and looked down.

"...Does Charlie not like me or something?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "He likes your family in general, but recently he's been getting suscpicious when I come over to "hang out" with Alice. Besides, anytime you and you're brothers come up, Charlie is always telling us that they're all too old for us. Escpecially you. He doesn't understand..." I trailed off, remembering the conversation at dinner last night.

_"I might go to Alice's to hang out on Tuesday night, okay Charlie?" I lied. He glanced at me suscipiciously. "You spend a lot of time there," He said. "We're friends," I replied too quickley. Charlie gave me a weird look. "I know that. But why doesn't she ever come over here?" He asked. I didn't have a response. Shit, I thought. Charlie seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears. "Rosalie Lilian Hale, don't tell me your dating one of the Cullen boys!" He fumed. I shook my head. "N-no!" I lied. "They're too old for you! Especially the tall one, the one who looks like he would be on the football or basketball team or whatever damn teams you have at that school!" Damn, Charlie really is mad... "I-I'm not dating anyone Charlie, I promise!" I lied, trying not to burst into tears. He belived me. Thank God I'm a good actress; curotsey of my mother._

"So, does he know we're together?" Emmett asked, knocking me out of my daze. I shook my head. "We'll tell him tonight," Emmett said. "See you in Science," Emmett said, giving me a quick kiss. I reluctantly went into my class room.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I'll try to have another up soon. Review, and give ideas! Thanks! :) btw here is the link to rosalies outfit (take out the spaces!): htt p ://w ww.p olyvor /min t_chocol ate_ch ip/set? id=130 66729**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I didn't post this last night; I had to alter serve, then I had to pick up a bird (long story) from my friends house. Haha! Oh, by the way; I had another idea for a story! I'll tell you guys about it at the end note! :D Read, Review, Give Ideas, And Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Or New Moon for that matter. Or Eclipse... Or Breaking Dawn. But I own all of my stories! Yay! (:**

**Chapter 6**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I took a breath and walked into the classroom. Not much going on, just students chatting exictedly and sitting on top of desks.

I took a seat and dropped my bag down next to me.

"Hey, Rose," Said a voice a reconized. Royce.

"It's Rosalie," I muttered.

"Oh, I hear your sister and your wanna-be boyfriend call you that all the time. Why can't I?" He smirked, sitting in the desk next to mine. I immediatly tensed up.

"Shut it," I told him, not making eye contact with him.

"Oh, hon, it's okay..." He said suggestivly, running his hand down my arm. I flinched and got up. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked the teacher, who happened to be a sub. And on the first day back. Whoo! I thought.

She exused me, and I rushed toward the nearsest bathroom. I sat on the counter and took my phone out of my pocket.

_so God help me..._ I texted Emmett.

_whats wrong, babe? :(_

_One word, well name: royce_

_see you at your locker in a few mins, kay? were in the library so i hav to wait till were back in class._

_ok(:_

I put my phone away, then slinked out of the bathroom to meet Em at my locker.

I leaned against it, waiting, when I heard to voices coming from the hall; and they weren't Emmett's.

"Hey, honey," Royce said. I glared at them and turned my head away.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to have some fun?" Asked James, who was by his side.

"Go. Away," I stated through clenched teeth.

"Oh, don't be like that sugar," Royce said, inching closer to me.

"Yeah, we just want some fun..." James added.

I bit my lip, considering my choices; run, or scream. It was like I was frozen in place. I couldn't do anything. _At all._

When I was considering it all, James pushed me up against the lockers, gripping me so I couldn't run. Shoot.

"Let me go..." I gasped. "Please."

Royce chuckled. "Not so soon, sweetheart," He said. His hands were under my shirt now. I tried to slap him away. Bad idea. He slapped me back, then started to kiss me fiercely.

"S-stop..." I mumbled, being trapped between him and James.

Royce smirked, and moved away for a second. That's when James started kissing me. "Stop! Please, stop!" I cried. "Shut up," James muttered.

James kept kissing me, and I kept putting up a fight, but they were both pretty strong.

Royce tried unbuttoned my jeans, and that's when I really took a risk.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They both let go of me immediatly, and ran off. I sunk to the ground, my back against the lockers. I was shaking I was so scared. I was crying, too.

I heard footsteps, and I heard the principal's voice. "Ms. Hale?"

I didn't answer. "Ms. Hale? What happened?"

"Emmett," I spit out. "I need Emmett."

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked, confused.

I nodded, tears rolling down my face.

"Uhm, yes. Very well. Once I get Mr. Cullen come to my office and explain to me what happened..." He said, heading off to his office to call for Emmett.

I gripped my arms around my legs tightly. I was afraid Royce and James were coming again.

"Rose?" Emmett.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, coming toward me.

I couldn't say anything, I could only shake.

He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose?" He asked after a minute.

"...Yes?"

"What happened?" He asked.

I took a breath, still crying. My tears were probally ruining his shirt. "Royce. James too. They..." I trailed off, lost in sobs.

"They what Rose...?" He asked reluctantly.

"...They tried to me," I spit out.

His grip tightened around me. "Where are they..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Em," I said. "Principal Clarke saw me, he wants me to come to his office. I sent for you," I whispered.

"Let's go," He said, wrapping his arm around my waist tightly.

When we got to the office, I sat down in front of Principal Clarke, with Emmett holding my hand tightly. By then both Royce and James were there.

"...They tried to unbutton my jeans, and I screamed... They ran off," I said, finishing my story.

Emmett narrowed his eyes and Royce and James. I just held his hand tighter.

"Do you need to call your uncle and tell him?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'll tell him tonight," I lied, glancing at Emmett.

"Very well. You are excused. Perhaps for the rest of the day if you like. Good-bye now," He said as Emmett and I got up. "As for you two young men..." I heard him say as we left.

Emmett and I went off campus and went to my house. We were laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You're not really going to tell Charlie, huh?" Emmett said.

I shook my head. "No."

"But I'm staying over. I'll introduce myself."

I sighed.

"We have to," He said, taking ahold of my hand it started to rain harder.

I leaned over and kissed him softly when I heard the front door open.

"Bella's home," Emmett said. "See you later,"

He hoped out my window and Bella came into my room.

"Where were you at the other classes?" She asked. "I didn't see you."

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later," I said.

"Oh. Okay..." She said, heading back downstairs to start dinner.

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter! Review and give ideas! But I just wanted to tell you about the story idea I had (I'm working on a draft for the first chapter lol). I got the idea ranomly while I was alter serving yesterday. lol! I dont have a name for it, or a summary, but if you want a idea of what its going to be about, tell me in a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on; super busy! Lol. I'm trying to work on Fearless (it needs a new name) but it's harder to write. I know some things that are going to happen, but I need things inbetween that. I hate writers block. Lol! Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. And guess what? Eclipse is almost here! :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I followed Bella down into the kitchen and sat down on the counter. She started getting ingredients out for baked chicken, I think.

"So what happened?" Bella asked as she started buttering the pan. "Royce... And James... They..." Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to finish my sentence. When I didn't finish my sentence, Bella glanced up from her task and saw the tears in my eyes.

"Rose..." She said. "What's wrong?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"T-they... They tried to rape me," I choked out. Bella dropped the pan and gave me a tight hug.

"Rose..." She said again. I felt my own arms wrap around her, too. "I-I I'm fine, Bella," I said. "I screamed before they did anything else. Principal C-Clarke heard, and they r-ran away," I kept telling myself silently not to cry.

She glanced up at me. "Does Emmett know?" I nodded. "Charlie doesn't?" I shook my head. "Are you going to tell him?" I shook my head again.

Bella sighed. "Rose, you have to. Your keeping a ton of secrets from Charlie. Emmett, the whole McDonald's creepo accident during Spring Break... Now this," She said solemnly. "You have to tell him at some point."

_I keep a lot of secrets from you that you don't know about, either, Bella, _I thought silently.

"Well, actually, Emmett's coming here tonight. To introduce himself to Charlie," I said.

"Oh," She said. "Okay."

"It's going to go horribly!" I cried, putting my head in my hands; but I was happy to move onto a different subject.

Bella laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

I shot a look at her. "Oh, yes it can! He could kick me out of the house or something!"

"He's not going to kick you out the house," She said. "Your exageratting. Besides, if he did, which he won't, you could always live with him!" She said. Actually, that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

I shrugged. "You never know."

Bella barked a laugh.

"Charlie's going to hate him..." I groaned.

"Oh, stop your whining and help me with dinner!" Bella laughed.

I hopped off the counter and started to help Bella with her dinner, anxiously awaiting the arrivaling of Charlie. Emmett was coming after dinner.

Charlie was home about half an hour later. I bit my lip and glanced at Bella. She gave me a small, encouraging smile.

"Charlie, dinners already ready!" Bella called from the kitchen.

Charlie came in, still in his uniform and sat down. "Smells good," He said. "How was school?"

"Fine," We chorused.

We joined Charlie at the table and started to eat.

"The station is really busy this time of year," He said between bites. "I may have to come home really late for the next couple of weeks. Maybe until when your school get's out, even," He said.

"But what about the wedding?" Bella asked._ Ugh, don't remind me,_ I thought. The wedding. It's not that I didn't like Sue; heck, I loved her, she was great. Seth too. Leah? Ehh, she's okay. We could do better. But I didn't want to be reminded of the wedding. It was just so hard for me to belilive. And anytime anyone brought it up, I would have to remind myself: there are more things that are happening right now that are even _harder_ to belive. But still.

"We're working on it," Charlie said, crinkling his eyes as he smiled.

We finished up dinner, and as Bella's putting away some dishes, Charlie still seated; talking to us- the doorbell rang. Emmett.

Charlie looked up from this morning's newspaper. "Who's here at this time?" He asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. I gulped and got up.

"I-I want you to meet a friend of Bella and I's," I stuttered. Charlie glanced at Bella. She pointed to me. I gave her a look, as if to say,_ "gee, thanks a lot, cous'."_

"Uhm, I'll go get it now," I said, rushing out of the kitchen and to the front door. I opened it quickley, my hands shaking.

"Hey," Emmett murmured, giving me a kiss. I got so wrapped up from kissing him, his arms around me, my hands in his hair- that I forgot about Charlie for a second. I broke away.

"Charlie," I whispered franitcally. Emmett ran his fingers through his hair. "Right," He said, following me into the house.

I reluctanly walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Charlie..." I said, carefull not to forget the "uncle"; he didn't know that we all call him just "Charlie" behind his back. "This... Is Emmett. Emmett Cullen," I spit out.

Charlie put his newspaper down and stood up. "Um, hi," He said. I could tell he was unsure of the whole situation.

"Nice to meet you," Emmett said, extending his arm toward Charlie. He shook it akwardly.

"So, uhm, you girls mind telling me why he's here?" He asked.

_Oh, come on Charlie!_ I thought. _Are ya really that stupid?_

I was so tempted to yell that at him.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but me, using some stupidity, cut in.

"We're dating!" I chirped, wrapping my arm around Emmett and staring at Charlie. My eyes had the term_ "bite me"_ all over. How ironic.

Charlie seemed, well, unsure again. He bit his lip and gave Emmett a stern look, as if he was looking him over- if he approved.

Charlie opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Interesting," He finally said.

Emmett gave me a quick glance; it would have gone unnoticed if I wasn't paying attention. I could tell he didn't like the way Charlie was reacting.

"So, uhm, how long have you guys been together?" Charlie asked, breaking the eerie silence.

I was about to lie, but Emmett caught on quickley- he knew I was going to lie._ Of course._

"Since around February," Emmett said before I could say anything.

Charlie gave me a death glare.

He looked me straight in the eyes, which were ice cold and hard. "Why haven't you told me you've been with..." He glanced at Emmett. "Him?"

I started to mentally freak out. "Uhm, U-uh... I..." I glanced at Emmett and Bella for support. Bella was behind Charlie, so he couldn't see her. She looked at me with wide eyes. She then mouthed _"maybe I was wrong... Maybe he will kick you out!"_

_Ugh, thanks, Bella,_ I said silently.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, just as I had to him. "She said she wasn't ready to tell you," He lied smoothly.

"You don't talk for my niece," He snapped at Emmett.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said, glancing at me again worridly.

"I don't need your sorry!"

I wanted to tell Emmett; _"told you so. We shouldn't have ever told him!" _He just held me tighter.

"Uncle Charlie, I-"

He glanced at me, his eyes full of hatred.

"How much more have you hidden from me, Rosalie?" He asked.

"N-nothing I sw-" He held up his hand. "I don't need to hear it, Rosalie."

I bit my lip, and was going to say more; who knows what, when the doorbell rang again, literally saving my life.

I heard the door open, and Sue walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Rosalie, Bella. Oh! Emmett Cullen, right? Hi," She said, walking over to Charlie and giving him a quick peck. She stopped and looked around. "...What's going on?" She asked.

Charlie seemed to shake himself off. "Oh, nothing. How are you, hon?" He asked, turning his back toward me. He gave me one last look that seemed to say _"I'll deal with you later". _On that cue, I ran upstairs to my room, Emmett right behind me.

I locked the door behind me and pulled a large suitcase out from under my bed.

"Rose, what are you doing?" He asked as I unzipped it and opened my closet.

"Rooming with you for a few nights," I said, searching through my closet.

Emmett tried to not laugh, and, like a lot of people, I threw a shoe that I found in my closet at him. "You should be happy I'm staying with you," I said. "Now, come help me with the packing."

Emmett smirked, and started to rummage through my stuff.

He pulled out a short, black dress from my closet and looked through my shoes. Then he grabbed out a pair of black stilletos.

"Wow, Em, really?" I said as he threw that in. He smirked again.

I thew in a few more things, then zipped it shut. "I am not facing Charlie again for a while, let's take the window."

Emmett rolled his eyes, but obeyed me. I ran over to his car which was parked a few houses down and got in as soon as he unlocked it. "Let's go. I don't want him to notice."

He barked a laugh, and I gave him a look. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the rode," I sighed. I noticed Charlie looking out the window at me, glaring, as we drove away.

_You brought it on yourself, _I thought angrily. _It's not like I'm running away... At least not yet._

**Okay, hope you like it! Hopefully, maybe, I'll be able to add another soon. Idk. Lol. Review and give ideas! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Super sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's such a busy summer!**

**Disclaimer: *At Book Signing. Stephenie Meyer is no where to be found. I stand behind table and convince!* "Yes, yes, I DO own Twilight! I got a call from Stephenie Meyer at three AM telling me I could have it!" "Wow, really? You're so lucky!" "Haha, I know!" *Stephenie appears.* "You again! What are you doing here?" "Talking to my adoring fans...?" "You're trying to steal Twilight from me AGAIN?" "What? No! You called me at three AM saying I could have it!" "...You have something wrong with you."**

**Chapter 8**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"Rosie Rosie Rosie!" Alice squeled, running outside and wrapping me in a tight hug and jumping up and down. "H-hello to you too..." I mumbled, almost choking from her grasp. "Your choking her," Emmett told Alice, and she let go immediatly. Emmett took the oppourtinity and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Sorry," Alice said. "Oh! It's going to so much fun! We can stay up late, and watch movies, and give each other makeovers, and-" She was cut off. "Enough! We get it," Emmett said. _"Sorry!"_

Walking into their huge house; it was breathtaking, as usual, Esme was just walking out the backdoor with Carlisle. She stopped for a second. "Hello, Rose," she said warmley. "Hey." She turned to Emmett and Alice. "We're going hunting, and I don't want this place trashed, like last time. Edward's still hunting, so he should be back soon," Esme said on her way out. When the door shut behind her Emmett laughed loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"What she means by the place being trashed is that last time Alice and I were left alone, Jasper was there too, as a joke I hid one of her favorite dresses... Bad idea!" He laughed. I raised my eyebrows at him, and Alice stuck out her tongue.

_"Alllllll-right..." _I mumbled. "Where should I put my things?" I asked.

"My room," Emmett said at the same time as Alice said "my room!"

That just got them started all over again.

"You are_ not _having her in your room! I could already _see _what you want!" Alice accused. "Well if she's in your room,_ you're _just going to shower her with clothes and makeovers!" Emmett shot back.

I took a obvious step away and waited for it to die down. After ten minutes, they still haven't given up.

_"La la la!_ I can't _hear_ you!" Alice said loudly, sticking her fingers in her ears and turing her back toward Emmett.

"Your mature!" Emmett said.

"Enough you two!" I finally yelled. The stopped and faced me.

"That's better," I stated. "Stop all of your stupid bickering. If you guys are going to be like this I'll go to some hotel!"

Emmett's face softened. "Sorry, babe," he said, coming over to give me a kiss. Of course, Alice had to step in. "_Nooo,_ not so fast, Emmett! Stop trying to convince, I mean, _seduce,_ her and let me handle this." I sighed, then picked up my bags and headed upstairs.

Emmett's room... Alice's room... Or the guest room...

_Or the couch._

I sighed and dropped my bags at the top of the stairs, and considered my options once more. From downstairs I could hear Alice's smug voice of victory and Emmett's sigh.

_Don't be so pleased for long, Al!_ I thought as I picked up my bags and dropped them into one of the guest rooms; the room right between Emmett and Alice's.

Oh, this was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

"Okay, first we should do each others make-up! Them choose outfits for school, oh, and then-"

"We get it," Emmett stated. Alice only rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll be back in a jiffy, I just got to get some of our needed supplies!" She then raced up the stairs. I slide closer to Emmett on the couch and snuggled into him. "Is she always like this?" I asked. He chuckled. "Depends. Since when does she play dress up with people? Esme is 'too old' to be her model, and she's the only girl left. She loves playing Rose and Bella Barbie."

"Wow..." I let out a puff of air as I spoke. Alice was back by then.

_"Ah, ah ah!"_ She exclaimed. "Makeovers, movies, and fun,_ then _Emmett," She said. "Maybe," she added.

"And I'm not fun?" Emmett asked. She glanced up at him with a innocent little girl look on her face. "No..."

He rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. _"No!"_ Alice exclaimed once more. "What now?" He asked.

"We get the TV first," She said, blinking her eyes with her best innocent look again. Emmett sighed and shook his head, and went upstiars.

"You just love to tortue him, don't you?" I asked.

She nodded with a grin.

"Okay. Whatever. So, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

She smiled like an evil person. _What's up with her today?_ I thought.

"I want to choose your outfit for school tomorrow."

_Oh, shit._

"_Hell_ no."

I know Alice. She would take full advantage of it and dress me in something over the top, ridiculous, or something slutty. She loves experimenting with looks, escpecially when they're on someone else first, then her.

And hour later, I stared at myself in the mirror. No way was I wearing this to school.

My hair was teased and let down from it's pony tail, I was wearing a busty D&G tank top, and the shortest skirt ever. Oh, and heels so high I was probally taller then the Eiffel Tower in them.

"No. No no no no no. _No."_

"Why not?" Alice asked. "It's cute."

I turned to face her. "I look like a slut, Alice. I'll be kicked out of school, even!" I exclaimed.

And of course, Emmett had to walk by then. "Hot," he commented, coming over toward me and Alice. "That's it!" I said, walking back into Alice's bedroom and slamming the door.

I looked around, then stopped.

_Alice!_

I stormed out of the room, still wearing Alice's slutty outfit for me and stalked over to her and Emmett. I pointed a finger at her. "Oh, your going to pay for it," I threatened. I went back to my room- well, the guest room- and found a change of clothes that was actually appropriate. Thankfully.

At around eleven-thrity, while I was watching a movie with Alice, Emmett came by and sat next to me. "I thought that outfit was rather cute on you," He murmured in a taunting voice. I playfully slapped him, and he kissed me. "Enough of that!" Alice said, throwing the remote in our direction. She stood up. "Okay, Rose, I think it's time for your bedtime, missy," SHe said, shaking her finger at me, speaking like that Super Nanny lady. "And none of that behavoir! No boys, or freaks, like that thing, in your room."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"I don't get to say goodnight to Emmett?" I asked, playing along as the little kid. "Nope," Alice smirked, popping the_ "p"_ and shutting the door as she was leaving. She stuck her head back in. "At least not tonight."

**/**

**Okay, so how'd you like it? Sorry it's kind of short, and that I haven't updated in so long! I'm busy, and I'm losing inspiration for this story a bit :( I know what's going to happen, but stilll... Haa. I have a idea for another story, and another chapter for this, hopefully, and fearless should be up soon!**

**Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for not being on! I'll try to update more often! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke to the smell of batter and sweet syrup. I slowly opened my eyes and strectched. _Woah!_ I thought. _Where am I?_ It took me a minute to remember everything right. _Oh yeah, Emmett's._

I climbed lazily out of bed and opened my door. I could hear voices downstairs in the kitchen. Jasper was there too. _I wonder where he was earlier... _I thought idily. I came downstairs, and I could make out their voices better now. And the radio, that was playing 3OH!3.

"She wants to touch, woah. She wants to love me, woah. She'll never leave me, woah, woah, oh oh!" I could hear Emmett's voice singing along to the radio, and Alice too, saying "shut up! She's coming downstairs, smart one!" I laughed silently to myself, and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Alice said. Emmett didn't say anything, he just started kissing me. "Telling her good morning might be a better start," Alice muttered. "Good morning, beautiful," Emmett said once we broke away.

"Hey," Jasper said quietly to me. I gave him a small smile. Jasper was the mysterious type. Alice gave me some waffles, and sat across from me as I ate. "Where's Edward?" I asked. "Why would you care, you have me," Emmett smirked, giving me a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to me. _"Wow..." _Edward muttered, coming into the kitchen.

"You better eat up; we need to leave soon," Alice said, and I groaned. Too early! I thought. "I'll choose your outfit while you eat!" She said, hoping up and running upstairs. _"Noo..."_ I groaned, but it was too late.

Alice came downstairs a minute later, a full ensemble of clothes withe her. "Hurry, go change!" She said, handing me the clothes and pushing me into the closest room. I shook my head, but put on the clothes. At least they aren't like yesterday night's... I thought as I glanced at myself in the mirror. Dark washed torn jeans, a gathered tank and patent ballet flats. I ran upstairs and grabbed a cropped black blazer, since I knew it was going to be cold. "Hurry up, Rose!" Alice called as I brushed out my hair and put on some make-up. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to meet Alice. Emmett and Edward were in a deep discussion near the front door. The both stopped when I came.

"Let's go," I said, following Alice. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist, and Edward glared. _What's his problem?_

We got to school with moments to spare before the bell, rare for the Cullen's. "Rose! There you are!" Bella called when she saw me. "Yeah," I said, looking at her weirdly. We were both about to say something when Edward came by, still glaring at me. Something's wrong with that guy... I thought. Edward narrowed his eyes. Oops. Forgot he could read minds. Bella just blushed when he came by. The bell rang then, so we couldn't talk.

I caught up with Emmett, telling him I'd see him later. "Bye," He said akwardly, not kissing me back when I did. _What's wrong?_ I wanted to ask, but I couldn't; I didn't want to be late. _I'll just ask him later, _I thought.

Homeroom was in full swing when I got there. Texting, music, paper airplanes, the works. I slid in my seat and got out my phone. One new message. I clicked it open, hoping it was Emmett.

It was Bella.

_i was going to tell you, Charlie wants you to come home. Not that he doesn't trust you and all... But he gave me this whole speech on how you're 'stressed about the wedding' and stuff. He's sorry about last night. He says it won't happen again. Come back? I missed you; even if it was one day. What can I say?(: -Bells_

I sighed. I knew I would have to, if I liked it or not. _okay_, I texted back, then started to send a new message.

_hey, what was up w/ you this morning? you were fine at first, but then when we got to school...?_

I pressed send, and waited impatiently for a response.

Just before the end of class, I got a message back.

_i need to talk to you._

From the looks of a simple text message, this couldn't be good.

**So sorry I haven't updated! And so sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to get something posted! I'll make a longer one next time, I promise! By the way, I'm probally going to publish another one of my stories soon(: Probally the one about Renesmee... Idk. Haha! (: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Well, here is the next chapter! But here's some sad news: After this chapter, there WONT be another chapter UNTIL August- sooooo sorry! I'm going away for a couple of weeks to my cousins, like I do every holiday/summer(: Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 10**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I stared at the text message over and over again throughout the class, oblivious to the noise around me.

_i need to talk you_

It rang in my head over and over again. My head was spinning. I didn't even hear the bell ring! That is, until another student, Richard Grahm asked me, "Are you going to go?" By then I wouldn't be able to meet him, him being Emmett, between classes. So I waited. Even the classes I did have with him was a stony silence.

The bell rang for Lunch._ I can talk to him now,_ I thought with a slight sigh of relif. The waiting part was over... But now it's just really starting.

I slipped out my phone and texted Bella. _see youu at lunch a little late, okay? PS: did you drive your car, or my car?_ I sent it, then went off to my locker. As I was struggling to unlock my locker, I got a reply back. _ok, and yeah i took your car. keys in your locker. haha. you'll need to drive me home:P see you at lunch... late:)_

I opened my locker and saw my keys lying on top of my History book._ Good ol' Bella,_ I thought. _Sensible and reliable_. I grabbed some money and slammed the locker shut. I turned around, and almost slammed straight into Emmett.

"Emmett!" I gasped. I was backed up against the locker, and he put his arms on either side. If he decided to do anything -for whatever reason- there was no way I could escape. He didn't reply, but he kissed me fiercley.

"Emmett," I mumbled between breaths. "What's wrong?" He didn't reply just yet. He had a strained face and kept glancing around. "We have to break up," He said under his breath, so only I could hear... Even if there was no one around. "What? _Why_?" I panicked. Why on earth would he do that to me- what had I done?

"It's nothing personal, it's just that-" I cut him off. "Of_ course _it's something personal! You won't tell me!" He sighed, not meeting my eyes. He glanced around the empty hall again. "It's Edward, isn't it?" I demanded. "He hated me ever since we started going out. What does he have against me? Why do this to-" This time Emmett cut me off. "Partially," He muttered. "But not completely." He met my eyes this time. "It's just better for the both of us, dont' you think?" I shook my head. "Rose... It's complicated. You don't really want me. I'm just a monster. Why do you think Edward avoids Bella?" I shook my head. "It's not about them," I said, tears filling my eyes. I was determined not to cry. "It's about us."

"There isn't an 'us' anymore Rosalie. We can't do this. It isn't working out," He said solemly. "How the hell would you know that something isn't working out?" I screeched, trying to push his arms away. He surrendered, and I stormed away, toward the entrance of the school. "Rosie..." He said. I turned around. "Don't call me that," I said. I stormed out again, but stopped right before I opened the door.

"I hate you Emmett. I really do."

I turned abrutly on my heel and stormed out of the school and into the parking lot. Tears filled my eyes. "Don't you _dare_ cry, Rose," I muttered to myself, hands shaking as I looked through my bag for my keys. _I had thrown them in there, right? I better not have lft them in my locker!_ I found the in my pocket, and unlocked the door as fast as possible. I started the car, and music too, of course. I pulled out of the parking lot, and started driving. Not toward home. Not towards... Anywhere.

I was 'fine' until Dancing With Tears In My Eyes came on. Tears spilled out, and I pulled on the side of the road, head on the steering wheel, pratically bawling.

* * *

The first thing Bella said when she saw me was _"Oh, God."_

I was curled up on the couch, unmoving. I had eventually droven home, after sitting in my car for about an hour. I've been on the couch since then. Bella sat down beside me. "Rose..." She said gently. I didn't say anything. "Rose, listen to me," She said. "Don't let this get to you. Everyone goes through break-ups. Forget about Emmett. He's only a dumb, human boy," She continued.

_If she only knew!_

_"No_, he's a sick, fucking jackass," I muttered.

Bella sighed, a sad look in her eyes. "Well, I'm going to catch up on homework and start dinner..." She said. I limply waved my arm to show that I understood.

**/**

"Rosalie, dinner!" Bella called. I scowled, and slowly got off the couch, my stiff legs pretty much unwilling to move. I slowly made my way into the kitchen. Charlie was _there._ Charlie was _home_. _When had he gotten there?_

"Rose," Was all Charlie said as Bella served dinner. "Hi," I muttered, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail.

Throughout dinner I barely ate. Maybe one or two bites.

"Your barely eating anything," Bella commented. I shrugged. "Not hungry," I lied. Charlie gave me a strange look.

A little bit later, I asked if I could be excused. I didn't wait for a answer, I just went up to my room, ignoring my homework and laptop that was dinging with an IM. Instead, I grabbed some pajamas and a towel, and took a burning-hot, hour long, shower.

* * *

The next day at school, I was a mess. A hoodie, sweats, and Ugg's. Barely any make up on either. No bracelets or rings. My hair was the only thing that looked nice. Just let down and natural. I held a uneaten gronola bar in one hand, my car keys in the other.

I made my way toward my locker, throwing my things in. I haven't done any homework last night. I usually finished it at home with Bella, or with Jackass, my new name for _him._

The Cullens made their way passed my locker. Alice, giving me pleading glances, Jasper, not reacting to anything, as usual. Jackass, and his _'evil-brother.'_ Emmett and Edward. Edward look very pleased, Emmett just glanced at me worridly. _Fuck you,_ I thought.

I threw in a few other things into my locker and leaned against it. Ten minutes before the bell. I had time to kill. Sadly. I slowly started eating my granola bar in little bites. This was the first thing I've had since yesterday's breakfast.

"Hey,_ Rose_," Said a voice next to. Royce.

"Oh hi, _Royce_," I said loud enough for him to turn. "Heard about you and Cullen. A pity, isn't it?" It took all I could to not scream at him. Emmett was done with, so doesn't that mean that Royce isn't my enemy anymore? Isn't it the other way around?

I tried not to think about what he had tried to do to me a few days ago.

"Hey, do you have your homework for..." I thought, ticking off the subjects. "Math and English?" Royce smirked. "I do. You need to copy them?" I nodded. Royce King was one of the top students. Everyone saw perfectness on the outside. _Hardy har har. Not, _I thought. "Well, I will let you see my work, on one condition..."

**Okay, sorry for the bad chapter! I just really wanted to get one posted before I leave for my trip! Im 99% sure that I wont have another chapter up until early AUGUST:( Im going to my cousins for a few weeks! Sorry! But if your lucky I'll have one up before then!**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me! And a lot of reviews mentioned how Rose & Em can't break up, but just read on! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

_Big thank you, and hugs, to Noelle, or Spazzy-er for their continuous support on this story, and PMing about random things!  
_

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I appreciate it... Always! I wish I could give big hugs to all of you!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing her characters for this story. Please don't sue me! (:  
_

* * *

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**Chapter Eleven**

The offer I was just given was tempting... And at the same time, not so tempting. I didn't have long before the bell, and it was either what Royce wanted, or what my gut told me to do. Of course, recently it seems like my gut - and my brain in particular - were having a tough time deciding on what's wrong and what's right.

Despite everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours, I decided I should just play it safe for at least a little while.

I shook my head. "No thanks, Royce," I said in my sweetest voice. "But next time, for sure!" I couldn't tell if I was lying or not, but either way, when Royce looked at me, I didn't feel safe. Actually, I felt fear. Even before I ever spoke to him. That should've told me something right away.

The bell rang, so I gave a little wave and headed for Homeroom. Class went by quickley, to my surprise, and soon I found myself not wanting it to end... Especially since I had my next class, Science, with no one but the jerk who decided to dump me. I frowned, but went to class - I didn't want to get into any more trouble then I was already.

I took my seat just as the teacher was starting the lesson. I took my seat next to Emmett, and stared straight ahead of me, ignorning him completley. But why wouldn't I? He just broke up with me for crying out loud!

I didn't pay much attention to the lesson. My mind was focused on something else, of course. I would steal glances at him - Jackass, otherwise known as Emmett - from the corner of my eye every once and a while. At one point I saw him doing the same. That's when I tried not to do the following; blush madly and look away, or glare and scream at him, then storm out of the classroom. I simply turned my focus to something else, like the lesson for example. But of course, just because my eyes weren't on him didn't mean my mind wasn't.

My next class was Music, so I was more then happy to take my mind of things for at least an hour. I hurridly rushed to the Choir room and took my seat. I haven't even bothered to put my other books away! _There's time for that later,_ I thought to myself as the class started filling up with students.

My music teacher, Ms. Darlin, shut the door and clapped her hands together, gaining the rest of the classes attention. "Alright, everyone, I know we haven't done much but songs from musicals, so I wanted to mix it up a bit!" She announced. There were a few disappointed murmurs, but otherwise the rest of the class was clearly pleased with this idea. "Soooo," Ms. Darlin continued, hinting a bit of her souther drawl in her voice, "Instead of musicals, I'm going to assign you guys a partner, and give you a song you guys will use as a duet." I wasn't bothered by the idea, since I didn't have anyone I was really friends with in this class. Sure, there were some people I spoke to, or hung out with once in a while, but otherwise I was on my own... Besides Royce.

_When had he joined this class?_ I thought. _I don't ever remember him being in this class... _Suddenly, my whole point of view on this class changed. And I don't think it was for the good, either.

"Alright, let's see..." Ms. Darlin said, stopping me from further thoughts, and ticking off names with her fingers. She finally got down to about four people left; me, Royce, a girl named Lissa that I've talked to a couple times, and some quiet guy named Michael.

"Dave and Lissa, and Rosalie and Royce!" Ms. Darlin announced. She then started taking papers off her desk and randomly giving each pair of partners one. "Jocelyn, Lucas, you guys can have Like We Used To, okay?" She said, handing them song lyrics. I didn't hear after that. Royce had taken a seat next to me, and I made a point of not paying attention.

"Rosalie, Royce, you guys can have..." She mumbled, flipping through the stack of papers. "No Air." I silently groaned, then rolled my eyes once her back was to me.

"So, Rosie." Royce said. "Don't call me that!" I snapped, snacthing the paper from his hand and reading the lyrics. I was right. It wasn't some, old song that I haven't heard of, but right there in black and white were the lyrics to _No Air,_ by Jordin Sparks. This time, I gave a groan that people were actually able to hear.

"Get to work and learn the lyrics, class!" Ms. Darlin said as the bell rang. "_Oh,_ look at the time!" She exclaimed. "Be sure to learn the song by next week!" She called as everyone filed out of the classroom. I grabbed my bag and got up, leaving Royce behind. He caught up with me quickley.

"Look, how about you come over to my house sometime this week so we can learn the song?" He asked. I shook my head, about to say that, no, I didn't want to go to his house to learn a song that I already knew. Especially with him. But I stop mid-shake, changing my mind. "Sure," I said, my voice not over excited, nor not too bored, either.

"Great," He smirked. "See you then." He headed the opposite way, and I watched him get smaller and smaller as her got further away.

_What have I done?_

* * *

"How was school today, girls?" Charlie asked during dinner that night. "Fine," Bella and I said in unison. After Music, the day had been pretty uneventful, much to my surprise. We had a pop quiz during History, so I focused all my attention on that, and I ate lunch with Bella - and Alice, who claimed that she was on "Team Rosalie" - in the girls bathroom. During Gym, I stayed away from the Cullen boys and focused on the ground in front of me. The rest of my classes were very uneventful, making the rest of my day some-what better then what happened yesterday.

I was glad that Bella didn't give me a look, even though I explained everything over Lunch. It would just avoid more tension.

"Good," Charlie said, referring to our day. He took a bite of his salad, and glanced out the window. It was pouring rain, and there have been reports of a thunderstorm for tonight, and possible flooding. "Crazy weather were having, huh?" He said. I shrugged. "We're used to it, I guess," Bella said.

The rest of dinner was a comfortable silence, besides the rain outside and the scraping on our plates. I took one last bite of my salad, then got up. "I'll do the dishes tonight," I said. "You sure?" Bella replied. "I can help." I shook my head. "It's okay," I said, forcing a smile. "I just need time to think," I added under my breath, loud enough that Bella could hear - but not Charlie.

Bella gave me a quick nod, then put her dish in the sink and headed upstairs to take a shower. Charlie did the same a few moments later. "Hey, uhm, you okay Rose?" Charlie asked me. I stopped scrubbing a plate and glanced up at him. "Yeah..." I said warily. "Why?"

He shrugged. "You just seemed a bit... Okay a lot - down yesterday," He said. _Oh. That._ "Oh! That," I said, echoing my thoughts. "I was just - uh - really tired from school. Busy day, I guess. You know?" I replied. Hopefully my lie sounded at least some-what realistic.

Charlie didn't look that convinced, but he bit his lip, thinking it - my lie - over. I continued washing the dishes non-chantly. "Okay," Charlie said at last. "Just, tell me if you need anything, or if you want to talk okay?" He said. I nodded. "Yeah... Thanks," I said. He nodded. "No problem," He said, heading upstairs.

I finished up the dishes, then headed upstairs. I couldn't hear any water running, so Bella must've gotten out of the shower, or Charlie hadn't gotten in yet, so I quickley grabbed what I needed and took one.

As I pulled on my pajamas and a sweater; it was freezing, even in the house, and wrapped my hair up in my towel, I could hear Bella on the phone in the other room, sounding worried.

_"Yeah," _I heard her say. _"I'm worried too... I just don't know what to do about it," _She added. Right away I could tell that she was talking about me. It was pretty obvious. I sighed. _You don't have to worry about me!_ I thought. _At least... Not yet._

I walked across the hall to my room as quietly as I could. I could barley make out of the conversation due to the TV downstairs, where Charlie was watching the game.

I headed into my room and turned on my laptop, brushing out my hair while I waited for it to load. It finished loading up, and I check my student e-mail first. I hated it. Every student had to have one, and we got messages from certain classes telling us about projects or something. Other students could also message each. And really, it was just a pain to check it.

I signed on to my actual e-mail next, deleting all my spam letters first. I went through the rest, and checked who was on chat; Bella, checking her e-mail, I presumed, and a girl named Grace who I had Music, Homeroom, and History with. I signed off, only to get an iChat request from Alice. I considered ignoring her, but decided that not to. I didn't want to worry her anymore then I already had.

I reluctantly pressed 'accept' and Alice showed up on my computer screen a moment later. "Hi..." I said reluctantly. "Hey!" She said, only to turn away from her screen and shout _"Nuh-uh!"_

"What was that about?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes. "Nothing," She said. "You wouldn't want to know." After the look on her face, I decided that I didn't want to know, after all.

"So, uhm, what's up?" I asked. She shrugged. "Not much. Just checking on you." I narrowed my eyes. "I mean, uh, just wanted to see what your doing?" I shook my head, a small smile forming. "Oh, Alice," I said. "What?" She asked with mock-seriousness.

"Look, it's nice and all for you to check on me, but you don't need to worry. I'm _fine_."

Alice glanced down, biting the inside of her cheek. At least, that's what it looked like. And I know that's what she usually did when she was thinking hard.

"Okay," She said, just as Charlie had said with my lie. "Well, uhm, I'm going to get to bed, okay?" I said, taking a quick glance at my clock to make sure it wasn't too early.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay," Alice said. I gave her a weak smile. "Bye."

"Bye, Rose. Night," She said. A second later my screen went blank. I shut off my laptop and put it back on my desk.

I then climbed into bed. But I didn't get to sleep for a long, long time.

* * *

_**Do you think Rosalie isn't very smart for deciding that she wants to take risks after what Emmett did to her****?** Haha :) **Does she have good reason to worry?** Rose asked herself those questions... **what do you think?** She doesn't think of the possible consiquences that may occur, un-like Bella._

_*The next update will be in on Monday, August 23rd. Since I just got back from vacation (I had a great time), this chapter is a bit shorter. The layout is a bit different... I decided I needed something easier. I got the layout from Marrabelle. She's a great writer; check out all of her stories! Every review comes with a quick preview, but if you don't want to, just say so! Plus, school starts on Wednesday, so I'll be busy. I'll try to see if I can get two chapters a week though. We'll see._

_Note: My other story, Fearless, won't be updated for a while. I have a busy school year, and I almost decided to NOT finish the storys! But I decided against it :) Also, I'll try to update THIS story at least twice a week... So be on the look out for chapters!_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **_

_Next Chapter- Rosalie feels lonlier then ever, and things start change with Royce...  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Big thanks to everyone who PM's me with their great, funny, and sometimes even random ideas! I appreciate!_

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! It makes writing easier, knowing that people WANT to read my stories!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing her characters for this story. Please don't sue me! (:_

* * *

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**Chapter Twelve**

I awoke sometime during the night to the sound of the pouring rain. It upset me at first, but really, I just flipped over and put my pillow over me. As I was shifting to lay on my other side I saw something there. A figure. That's what I probally heard all along.

The next time I woke up, the was thunder, along with the rain. I rolled over and checked my clock. It was almost four in the morning. Knowing that I wouldn't fall back asleep, I padded down the stairs and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on, of course. Who watched TV at four in the morning? I flipped through a couple channels, and finally settled on an old movie that Bella and I loved called Sixteen Candles. I almost called her to come over, only to realize that it was too early.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my ribs, barely focusing on the screen. My mind was on other things. Like what I had saw earlier that night. That figure. My heart started to beat faster with the thought of that. _It was nothing... _I told my self. _Just the rain. Or a dream. Or... Something._

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear away that thought. When I opened my eyes, I saw Charlie from the corner of my eye, standing in the doorway. "Oh!" I said surprised. "Hi," I said, lowering my voice into a whisper. "Hi," Charlie whispered, taking a seat next to me. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. I shook my head. "No." Charlie yawned, then glanced at me. "You know, your starting to look a lot like your mother," He said. I shook my head. "No, I don't," I replied. I don't remember much of my mother. But one thing was for sure; I didn't look like. She was beatiful. Despite the fact that people said I was really pretty, I just couldn't belive them. I think they just feel sorry for me.

"Really, you do," Charlie added. "Your hair; blonde, and there was never a hair out of place. Your eyes especially." As much as I wanted to, I couldn't belive him. From the pictures I've seen, my mother must've been the prettiest person on the planet. Tall, with long legs, and her hell fell in soft waves. Her eyes were stunning. Icy blue, but they resembled violets. My eyes were the same color, but I just don't belive that they could ever be as stunning as hers. "You don't have to tell me this, if your trying to cheer me up you know," I said.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped. "You know, your mother and I used to just sit and watch old movies like this," Charlie said. I've heard the story hundreds of times, but I liked hearing it.

"When your father worked late nights, we would just stay up and watch old movies and talk, just like this," He said, glancing at me. "It's too bad you didn't get to know her all that well. She was a great person." I nodded, looking down at my hands. "I know," I said. I noticed Charlie still looking at me, his face full of worry.

"Well..." Charlie said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm going to head back upstairs. Try to get some sleep, okay?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. "Sure." Charlie got up, and started heading up the stairs. "Good night," He added. "Night."

Usually Charlie felt more like a roommate then an uncle. This time it felt like that. And sometimes, it made me feel lonley, even though I did have Bella.

This time I felt lonlier then ever.

* * *

_"Ughhh,"_ I groaned, trying to get my locker combination right for the third time this morning. I never fell asleep after Charlie left, I got sucked into the rest of Sixteen Candles, and then The Trouble With Angels. By the time that was over, I didn't have time to take a shower, and I was a wreck. I had barely made it to school on time, and the late bell was about to ring. And I _still _couldn't get my locker open.

Bella had already headed to class, and the hallway was pratically deserted. I sighed, then tried again. The bell rang, and I groaned again. "Need help there?" Royce.

"Please," I begged. I gave him my combination number, and he opened it quickley. I grabbed everything I needed, then slammed it shut. "Thanks," I said. "No problem," He said. I could've sworn I saw a hint of a death-look on his face. I ignored it, and headed down the hallway toward homeroom. "See you afer school," He called.

"Ms. Hale, your late," My teacher said as I got to the classroom. "Sorry," I said. "My locker wouldn't open." I took my seat quickley. I didn't pay attention at all. My mind was somewhere else. What Royce said.

I knew that we had to practice and all, but what he said just made me shiver. It was scary. I can't be scared now, I thought. I have to brave. It's just Royce...

By the time school was over, I was pratically asleep. I shouldn't have stayed up... I thought. I put a few things in my locker, and shut it. I was suprised to see Royce right next to me. "H-Hi," I said. "Hi," He said. "Do you need my address?" He asked I nodded, and grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper I found in my bag. He quickley scribbled it down. "Or you could just follow my car there," He said with a mysterious grin. I nodded. "Right," I said, grabbing my keys and following him out to the parking lot.

I got into my car and started it, so it would heat up. I pulled out my phone to send a quick message to Bella. music assignment. be gone for a while. i'll be backk by din-din!(: I sent it to her, then headed to what must've been Royce's house.

It was nice. And huge. I knocked on the door, and he answered immediatly. "Hi," I said. "Hey. Come on in," Royce said, leading me inside. "Wow... This is... Nice," I complimented. Everything was decorated beatifully, and everyone must've costed a fortune. "My mom likes interior designinng," Royce said, sounding seemingly innocent. "I can tell..."

We got started on our assignment, which was fairly easy. For me, at least. Royce took a little longer. Not that I minded, of course.

After about and hour and a half, I started to pack up my things. "See you tomorrow," I said, heading toward the door. "Yeah," Royce said. "We should hang out sometime," He added. I stopped, suprised. I nodded my head a couple times. "Yeah... That would be cool." He gave me a half smirk-smile. It wasn't like the kind that Emmett used to gave me. It was the same, kind of mysterious and defianatly scary one.

"Cool," He said. "Bye." I headed down the porch steps quickley, trying to get into my car and get home as fast as I could. Royce scared me. Yet, at the same time, I felt this rush of excitment. Like, maybe evertyhing that I thought of him was wrong...

I kept thinking about that, about how Royce is better then he really is. By the time I got home, I was sure I just wasn't seeing eye-to-eye with him.

But deep down I knew I was wrong.

* * *

_**Do you think Rosalie is making the right desicions by NOT staying away from Royce?** o.O Does she have good reason to worry? **And how about that morning? When Charlie was talking to her about her mother?**_

_*The next update will be in on Monday, August 3Oth. Since school just started, it's hard to get back into things. And I'm only online about once a week, to read a few things, add chapters, write chapters, and answer a few PM's! Sorry for the inconvience! Also, sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer!_

_P.S. - I'm writing up the next chapter of Fearless, but I don't know when it will get done, and when I'll publish it! Also, I have another idea for a story... :)_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **_

_Next Chapter- What's Charlie's reaction to Royce? Bella's? And even the Cullen's...  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Big thanks to Emmett's Only Angel... She's inspired me to start writing more often; she has a lot of stories, and always gets them done in a quick amount of time!_

_Again, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! It makes writing easier and more fun! Especially when they give me great or just insane ideas!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, which means that I don't own Twilight! And chances are that I never will! Please don't sue me! :) Also, I never mention that I'm not any singers or what-not when songs and stuff are mentioned. So, credit to those needed! (:_

* * *

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As I was making dinner - a quick box of Rice-A-Roni - I heard Rosalie's car pull into the drive-way. _Thank goodness!_ I set the large spoon down, and glanced toward the doorway. Charlie glanced up from his work papers for a moment.

Rosalie walked in the door, looking like she did before she left. "Hey," I said, hoping to sound like I wasn't freaking out silently. "Hi, Bella," She said. "Hi, Uncle Charlie." Charlie gruffly acknowledged her - he wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on his work in front of him.

I finished up the rice and started draining it as Rose took a seat across from Charlie. "Where were you?" Charlie asked. All I told him was that she was working on a project, and nothing more. Rosalie can explain the rest to him.

"Just at Royce's. We were working on a project for school," She said non-chantly. "Hmm," Charlie mumbled. I set dinner down and joined them quietly. "Royce King?" He asked. Rosalie nodded her head. "Mhm. That's him," She replied. "Oh. Interesting."

"Interesting?" I asked, joining into the conversation. Charlie shrugged non-commently. "Rich family." I rolled my eyes. "Is that _all_ you care about? Money?" I asked incredilously, widening my eyes here. Hasn't he even heard about Royce? Charlie pondered what I said for a moment. "Nice family," He finally commented. I rolled my eyes again, then continued on my dinner. Rosalie sat quitley, taking in every word I said - Charlie's too.

The rest of dinner was in some-what silence - only small talk about how work and school was, and the sound of rain hitting gently against the roof top - until I thought of something that hasn't come to mind for a while.

"How are things with you and Sue? I haven't heard much of her recently," I said. Rosalie's eyes darted around the room, as if she were expecting something to jump out at her any moment. Charlie gave me a small, reasuring smile. "Pretty well, actually," He said. "I know you girls haven't seen much of her, but she's busy working double jobs right now, I'm working a lot now too, if you guys haven't noticed. Plus, with all the wedding business going on, we barley have time for ourselves!" He exclaimed. He didn't so mad, but happy. A bit tiresome too, I guess.

A while later when I was doing the dishes, and Charlie was in the shower, Rosalie slinked into the kitchen and perched herself on the counter next to the sink. "So, uhm, why'd you bring up Sue?" She asked quietly. I shrugged. "Just wondering about her, that's all," I said, giving her a once over. What was wrong with her? "Oh," She said quietly.

"Why?" I asked, curious. "Just wondering," She said quickley. I gave her my best 'tell-me-before-I-force-it-out-of-you' look. "Fine," She said. "It's just... The Cullen's-" She said. I gave her a look. _"- Alice,"_ She corrected. "Just doesn't seem very fond of Sue... Or her family, for that matter."

"Oh. Well," I said, finishing up. "Why?" She threw up her hands, being annoyed. "That's why I asked you!" I shrugged again. _Time to move onto another subject... _I thought.

"Where's your phone?" I asked. "I texted you earlier to see what time you would be back, but you never responded." She gave me a dumbfounded expression. "I must've left it at Royce's..." She said slowly. "I'll tell him to bring it tomorrow," She said, waving it off and hopping of the counter, heading upstairs.

Once she was out of sight - and earshot - I muttered to myself _"Of course you did."_ Then wiped my hands, and following her upstairs, turing off the hall light as I went.

I didn't like Royce, and I knew there was something he was hiding from everyone - Rosalie in particular. And I was going to find out what.

Later, when I was snuggled up in my room reading Wuthering Hights for the hundreth time, I could hear Rosalie typing away on her laptop, her iPod speakers blaring Travie McCoy. She was probally IMing someone. I glanced at my bedside clock - 11:40 P.M. Who would she be talking to at this time? I mean, I know people are up at this time, but just chatting? Weird.

I put my book down gently, and got up as slowly as I could, hoping to avoid the floorboards where it creaked. I tip-toed out into the hallway, and leaned against the wall next to Rosalie's bedroom, trying to stay as quiet as I could. I could make-out of what song was on. We'll Be Alright. I listened more carefully, and I could still hear her typing...

The typing stopped for a minute, then followed my a soft giggle. Quiet enough that I shouldn't be able to hear it from my room - but of course, that would be if wasn't listening in - but still.

I decided I had enough of listening to Rosalie's music, her typing, and her now-continous giggles, so I slowly started backing away, groping around on the wall to make sure I didn't loose my footing anywhere - I didn't want to turn on any lights, in fear of what may happen. I felt the stair rail, so I gripped onto it tightly so I wouldn't fall or trip. I heard something creak just as I was starting to let go of the rail so I could go back to my room. I caught my breath, hoping it was just a creak, and not Charlie or Rose coming.

"Bella?" Charlie's surprised voice asked.

I let out a scared _"Oh!"_ And lost my footing. I could feel myself falling backwords. This wasn't going to be good.

It's like in movies when everything happens in slow motion. First, you capture the surprise on my face, then falling backwords - toward the first floor I might add!

Charlie grabbed my arm just in time, and I thankfully didn't fall down. Rosalie must've heard all of this, because the next thing I knew, she was standing next to Charlie in her matching Gilly Hicks pajamas and matching robe, watching me silently. She must've known what I was doing.

"Why are you out here?" Charlie asked. Being the horrible liar I am, I said the first thing that came to mind. "I was going to the bathroom," I spit out. Charlie rubbed his head sleepily. "Then why didn't you just turn on the hall light?" He asked. Oh, no. "I didn't want to wake Rose," Was the - stupid - sentence that came out of my mouth.

"I was awake. My light was on." And with that, she turned on her short gray Ugg's, and stalked back to her room, the door slamming behind her.

The next few mintues were some-what silent. Charlie let go of my arm, then rubbed his head again. "Well, I'm going to head on to bed..." He trailed off, unsure of what he should say. "'Night," I said awkwardly, heading back to my bedroom.

When the hall light clicked off, I let out a groan. I slipped into bed and let my book fall to the floor. I pulled my blanket over my head, thinking about how stupid I was. I mean, what is it to me that Rosalie is IMing, or whatever? It's none of _MY _business... These questions lingered as I slowly started to drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I got up just a bit late, so I didn't have time to make a decent breakfast. I popped some toast into the toaster, then bounded up the stairs to get dressed. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans - they were worn-in and I got them from a vintage shop. Next, my fitted blue t-shirt with a flower running up it, and my trusty pair of black Vans. I brushed out my hair quickley, and put on just a little make-up.

Before I ran downstairs to retrieve my breakfast, I quickley banged on Rosalie's door - she hasn't come out for breakfast yet - momentairly for getting about last night. "Hurry up and get dressed Rose, or your going to be late," I called. I then headed downstairs again, grabbing my toast and eating it quickley, looking for Rose's car keys... I couldn't trust my truck to get us there in time.

When I finally found the keys - and when Rose still hadn't gotten up - I ran back upstairs, knocking on the door again. _"Come onnnnnnn, Rose!"_ I said. From inside, I could hear a muffled groan. "Go away," I heard her mutter. I rolled my eyes, then opened the door. She was curled up in bed, her head under her pillow. "There's no time to sleep in, Rose," I said, shaking her gently.

"Go away," She repeated. I groaned. In response, she looked weakly up at me. "I feel like shit," She muttered. "There is no way I'm going to school today."

I became worried right away. I put my hand on her head - burning hot. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She let out a small sigh. "Do I seem okay?" She waited a moment, then continued. "My throat is killing, and I have a major headache. Can you just call in sick for me today?" She pleaded. "Please?"

Deciding that she wasn't well enough to go to school, I nodded and got up. "Sure," I said. "Thanks..." She mumbled, plopping back down on her pillow. I got up quietly, preparing to leave for school.

Before I left, I brought up a chilled water bottle for her, and two Advil. "Call me from school if you need anything, okay?" I whispered as I set them down. She nodded limply, taking the Advil. "Bye," I whispered, slipping out the door and heading toward mine - well, Rosalie's - car.

I was almost late by the time I got to school, the first bell ringing. I rushed toward my locker - tripping several times on the way - and quickley got the things I needed for my first few classes. I passed Alice in the hallway, and she kept her mouth in a straight line, not talking to me. However, she gave me a quick nod and a small smile as I passed. She must've known I was running behind.

My first few classes went by fairly fast, and then I had Math... Where I sat in front of Edward. And, okay, I'll admit... I might just have the _tiniest_ bit of a crush on him. Nothing _major... _Of course, he's Emmett's brother, and Emmett _did_ break Rosalie's heart, so that makes me a rock in a hard place. Plus, Edward didn't seem to take interest in me. At all.

I sat down quietly, muttered a quick 'hi' to Edward, and focused on what our teacher was saying. I was - for once - well aware of Edward.

About halfway through the class, my phone viberated. With the teacher's back toward me, I quitly took out my phone, checking who the message was from. _One new message from Jacob_, the screen read. Jacob Black, and his father, were good family friends. I haven't heard much of Jacob in a while - a long while, actually. I wondered why silently.

I opened up the message as fast and quietly as I could.

_Hey Bells! :) Sethie is comin over 2 drop something off at your house. Wedding stuff i think. Im coming with him... Meet up after school or somethin?_

I smiled to myself. It would be nice to see Jacob. Seth too. _Sure!_ I replied. Before I sent it though, I quickly added _But Rosalie is sick, so tell Seth he needs to be quietttt! -Bells_

I got a message from him a second later. _Sure thing. See ya then!_ I put away my phone, now happier then before, and payed attention to the teacher again.

Lunch rolled around quickly. I threw some things in my locker, then bent down to tie my shoe quickley... Before I tripped. When I stood up straight again, Alice's tiny frame was in front of me. "Hey," I said, following her down the hall. "Hi!" She said. "Where's Rose? Your always with at lunch... Now adays," She added. "She's at home - sick," I replied, counting out a couple of bills from my wallet for lunch.

"Oh!" Alice looked at me in surprise. "Is she okay?" I nodded. "She's fine. Just a sore throat and headache." Alice pursed her lips and nodded. "Alright. Cool... I _guess_?" She laughed. "Well, I wanted to ask if you can do my a favor..." She said as I got in line - it seemed like Alice never bought lunch. "Yeah?" I asked, grabbing a sandwich, Alice right on my toes.

"Well... I was wondering..." She trailed off. "Just tell me, Alice," I said. Whatever she was going to tell couldn't have been that bad or crazy. Okay, crazy maybe, but nothing that should harm me. "Well, uhm, could you sit with my family at lunch?" She asked with pleading eyes. "With me too of course. _Please?"_

"W-wow, Alice..." I said, unsure of what to say. I mean, Rosalie wasn't here, but if I sat with them, it was sure to be... Awkward.

"Pleaseee?" She begged. She gave me her best puppy-dog look. "Fine," I sighed, paying for my lunch. _"Yay!"_ She squeled, causing people to look our direction. "I mean... Yay!" She said, quieter this time. I couldn't help but laugh as I followed her to her family's table.

I took my seat next to Alice, where she was sitting next to Jasper. Who was next to Edward. Who was next to Emmett...

"Hi," I said awkwardly, unwrapping my sandwich slowly. "Hi," Jasper said quietly - I don't know wheter or not Alice nudged him. Edward didn't answer, and neither did Emmett.

The table was silent, except for me eating. Again, very awkward. I sat silently eating, and Alice gave off a small smile. She tried bringing up innocent topics - if we got the homework right, and what we did yesterday - but it didn't help really. Okay, _at all._

I could hear footsteps behind me, and I glanced up to see who had arrived next to me.

"Where's your cousin?" A voice asked me. Of course, it was no one else but Royce King. I glanced up, looking quickley at everyone at the table. Jasper and Edward were expressionless. Alice appeared to be confused and shocked at the same time, and Emmett was glaring at Royce coldly.

"She's sick," I muttered. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is she?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, here," He said, handing me her red and black cell phone. "She left this at my house. Tell her to give me a call," And with that, he walked back to where he was sitting - with his other 'bad-guy' friends.

"She was at Royce's house?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I noticed that she gave Emmett a quick glance. I nodded, taking a sip of my soda. "For some school project..." I trailed off.

"Oh," She said, then looked down at her lap, unsure of what she should say. The table was quiet.

"She shouldn't be hanging out with him," Emmett said suddenly. My eyes darted toward him. _Is that what I really heard?_ I thought. _Or was it just my imagination?_

"She shouldn't - he's horrible. And she better be warned," Emmett then got up, and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving my mind in a spinning frenzy.

* * *

_**What do you think of Rosalie's whole 'I left my phone at Royce's' and 'I'm sick' deal?** o.O Does Bella have good reason to worry? **And how about Bella's incounter with Royce? When Emmett spoke up suddenly?**_

_*The next update SHOULD be on next monday, September 6th (I hope I got the date right, haha!) School has been so busy! And I'm only online about once a week, to read a few things, add chapters, write chapters, and answer a few PM's! Sorry for the inconvience!_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_Next Chapter- What ever happened with the whole 'Royce is horrible' thing Emmett proclaimed? And the rest of Bella's afternoon with Jacob...  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm sorry for any inconvience, and I'm glad you all like it!_

_All of you guys should read Thorns, by Marrabelle. The story is under my favorite story list. It's really good - like I've said before!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, which means that I don't own Twilight! I'm only using her characters for stories. Please don't sue me! (:_

* * *

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**Chapter Fourteen**

We all watched in silence as Emmett stormed out of the cafeteria. Alice's eyes darted around the room... Looking for something? She got up quickley. "I, uh, better go," Alice said, rushing toward where Emmett left. "I'll come with you," Jasper added to no one in particular, following Alice. I was left alone, with Edward sitting across the table from me.

_Well, then..._

"Uhm, this is, uh... Interesting," I spat out. Edward barely acknowledged me - just a quick look in the eyes, and a tiny nod. I gripped my lunch tray and got up. "Uhm, I better go," I said, glancing at one of the few clocks on the wall. Lunch would be over in fifteen minutes... Much to early. Oh well.

"Bye," I said quickley, dumping my lunch tray and trying not to trip - or slip - as I ran out of the cafeteria.

There weren't many people in the hall. The occasional student heading toward a activity, and a teacher or two passing by. But no Emmett, Alice, or Jasper. I sighed, and leaned against a lone bank of lockers. I slid out my phone to check the time - ten more minutes until my next class. Which meant ten more minutes to find the others. I glanced around the hall idly, hoping to see any of the Cullen's.

_No one, yet..._

_Five more minutes... Still no one..._

Just as I was going to look again, the bell rang. I groaned and headed toward my class. Of course, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson. _At all._

_? _I texted Alice when I finally got sick of waiting for her to text me. _What?_ was my reply back.

_What do you mean what?_ I thought. _You know what I'm talking about!_ I was about to send out another text when I realized I hadn't sent the message to Alice, but to Jacob instead. Ohhh, crap.

_Oh, sorrrrry! Wrong person... - Bells_

I pressed send, and sent out the same _?_ message, but I made sure it was actually _to_ Alice this time.

_Um, okay. What was it about?_

_Jacobbbbb!_ I thought. He doesn't need to be a part of this! When I didn't respond, I got a chat invite from him. I reluctantly accepted.

J - _what was tht about?_

B- _Nothing. Nothing at all._

J- _Bells, just tell me it's no biggie_

B- _I know! Its just..._

B- _school stuff_

J- _Rightttt..._

B- _Really._

B- _Gtg. Teacher watching! See you after school! Bye! :)_

I turned off my phone so I could avoid any more of Jacob's messages, then zoned out for the rest of the class.

"Alice!" I called when I got gym class. She - including the rest of her family, Emmett excluded - turned in response. "Uh, yeah?" She asked wearily, sliding the 'A' pendent on her necklace back and fourth. I gave her a look that indicated "What's going on?"

She gave me a small, crooked grin. "Nothing..." She said quietly. I continued to stare at her. "Fine," She muttered.

"I'm busy after school," I said. "Right." She sighed. "I'll call you then," She said. "Fine."

"Ladies!" Coach Clapp called. "Start running! Then play either basketball or volleyball."

"We'll talk later," I muttered before I started to run.

When Gym was over, Alice darted over to the locker rooms and zipped out of there before I could say anything. Sadly. I changed back into my everyday clothes and grabbed my bag. My phone had two new messages. One from Alice, and the other from Jacob. I opened Alice's first.

_I'll tell U later! I SWEAR!_

I rolled my eyes, but opened up the next one from Jacob.

_We'll meet u the parking lot! Jacob_

I hurried to my locker and grabbed the few extra things I needed, then raced outside to the parking lot. Seth, looking much taller then last time was standing near the doors, with Jacob, who must've been easily 6'4 by now.

"Hey, Seth! Hey, Jake!" I said, giving them quick, one-armed hugs. "How's it going?" I asked. They shrugged. "Okay," Jacob said. "Busy." I nodded, and followed them to Jacob's car. "I just need to drop a few wedding stuff things and your house... I didn't want to go in earlier. I thought Rosalie might think I'm a robber or something," He laughed. I laughed for a second. _"There's worst things than a robber she has to worry about,"_ I mumbled.

"What?" Asked Jacob. "Nothing!" I said quickley. He gave me a weird look, and I punched him in the arm.

"Guys, c'mon, we're here," Seth said as Jacob pulled up into my driveway.

"How am I going to get my car back from school?" I asked as I got out of the car. "Walk," Jacob said non-chantly. _"UGH!"_ I groaned. "Hey, you don't want to wake up _Blondie_," Jacob sing-songed. I rolled my eyes. Jacob is Rosalie's friend, but that didn't stop him from calling her blondie or making up mean jokes. It ended in war most of the time.

When the door was unlocked, I swung it open to a quiet and dark house. I could hear Rosalie shift upstairs. "Okay guys, be _quiet_ - we don't want to wake her," I said as Seth put down all the papers he had in the kitchen.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, sifting through the fridge for something to eat. "Yeah, don't worry about us, Bells," Seth said, following Jacob's lead. "Although you might want to worry about Jakey here a little... He can get _pretty_ loud sometimes," He said. "Do not!" Jacob protested loudly.

Seth turned toward me. "All the time," He confirmed.

I laughed, and grabbed the bottle of Advil of the counter. Rosalie would probally need some more about now. I walked down the hallway, and from the kitchen I could still hear Seth and Jacob.

"Dude, no way!" I heard Jacob exlaimed. "Hell yeah!"

"Guys, I'm serious," I warned again as I headed up the stairs, a grin on my face as I went.

* * *

_**Why do you think Alice is avoiding Bella? Because she wants to know what happened yesterday? And what about Jacob? How does his personalitly affect Bella?**_

_*The next update will be on Monday. Since I missed the 'deadline' last week, this up now! I'm so sorry for any late chapters - school is so hetic this year! Plus, I actually have the next chapter finished already, yay!_

_P.S. - If you have any ideas, any at all, tell me them in a review! Or, if you don't want anyone to see or 'steal' your ideas, then just PM me, and I'll see if I can work it into the story! I'll also give credit to those who would like to be mentioned!(:_

_P.P.S. - This chapter is short because of the whole 'deadline' thing, and the next one will be longer! This was supposed to be about the rest of the day at school, and the afternoon with Jacob and Seth, but 'part two' (and more!) will be up on Monday!_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **_

_Next Chapter- 'Part Two' to Bella's afternoon with Seth and Jacob... o.O_


	15. Chapter 15

_I hope you guys like this chapter... I hope to add a few things that haven't been mentioned in a while and get them back in the story!_

_Note: I am SO sorry I haven't had anything up. I feel like a evil person o.O It's just that I've been SO busy!_

_Big thank you to my continous reviewers - you know who you are!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing her characters for this story. Please don't sue me! (:  
_

* * *

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Rosalie?" I tapped on her bedroom door quietly. I could hear a mumble, and the shuffling of feet. "You don't need to get up. I was just wondering if I can come in?" I 'some-what' asked. "Mmkay..." She mumbled lightly. I opened the door and came into her cool, dark room and shut the door behind me.

"You feeling any better?" I asked as I handed her the Advil. She still had the water bottle by her bed, but it was almost empty. "Kiem off," She said, trying to drink her water at the same time. "Swallow," I said. "Sorry," She said when she was done. "I said I 'kind of'... I'm starting to feel better. Much better then earlier, at least."

"Well, uhm, you didn't really miss anything at school. Here's you phone," I said, handing her her it. "Thanks," She mumbled, climbing back under her blankets. "No problem," I replied. "Jacob and Seth are here for a while," I added. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "It's fine," She muttered, laying her head down on her pillow.

"Well, I guess I'll leave alone for now," I said awkwardly, heading out of the room. She was out cold before I even shut the door.

When I came back downstairs, Seth and Jacob were helping themselves to huge bowls of cereal. And not just any cereal - Fruit Loops with weird toppings like grapes, chocolate chips, and pepper. There was a couple of other things on there too, but I couldn't figure out what exactly they were.

"...That's _disgusting_," I told them. The both shrugged in response, and kept eating. I poured myself my own bowl, expect without all the other things, of course.

"It's actually pretty good," Jacob said. "Try it." He strecthed his bowl over to me. "No, I'll pass," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

Jacob shrugged. "Your loss," He said. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. I noticed that he was still watching me. _Huh._

We finished up - Jacob and Seth so fast, that I barley had time to blink - and put our dishes away.

"So do you know what the plan is for the wedding?" I asked Seth. He shook his head and shrugged. "Not really. I only know that she plans on having you and Rosalie as her bridesmaids, but I heard her on the phone with Charlie the other night talking about a summer wedding... June or July, I think," He said.

_Wow._ I've never been a bridesmaid before, but I've been to one or two weddings... And June or July? That's _so_ soon! It's almost May already.

I nodded my head. "Cool," I said. He nodded. "Yeah. It's just kind of weird; you know?" He asked.

"Completley," I agreed, flipping through the papers that Seth brought. They were just ideas for the wedding and things like that.

"Oh, I also heard her saying that we're able to invite a couple of our own friends, as long as it doesn't get too crazy," Seth added. "At least, that's what I think I heard."

I perked up a bit. I could bring Alice to the wedding and hopefully - I better, though - find out what's going on with the Cullen's and Clearwater's... The La Push residents in general, actually.

"Who would you bring? Me?" Jacob asked Seth. "'Course, bro. But I think your already on the guest list with your dad," Seth said. Jacob nodded. "Cool. What about you, Bells?" He asked me with his lopsided grin.

I shrugged. "Probally my friend Alice Cullen," I said, putting extra emphasis on Cullen.

Seth and Jacob glanced at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Uhm," Seth mumbled. "What about Rose...? Is she still with whats-his-name? Emmett Cullen?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked, but continued before he said anything else. "Uhm, no. She's not. They, uh... Broke up." Well, at least it wasn't a lie!

"Oh," Jacob and Seth said in unison. Jacob gave Seth a questioning look, and I could've sworn I saw Seth mouth 'I'll tell you later' - can't they just tell me what's up with them in the Cullen's already? It's getting on my nerves!

"Nevermind," I said. "What should we do?" I asked. Seth shrugged. "Whatever you want. I just gotta getting going in about an hour or so," He said, looking knowingly at Jacob.

I nodded. "Okay," I said, just as his phone rang. "My mom," He said. "I better take this - it's probally something about the wedding." He headed outside onto the porch, where he wouldn't be interuppted. I was left with just Jacob standing in front of me.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence.

"So," He repeated, grinning at me.

I glanced down at my feet. This was getting awkward... But why? "So, uhm, what's new?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Not much, I guess. Just out a lot... Seth is kind of stressed about the wedding though, I've noticed."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"What about you and Rose?" Jacob asked. "About the wedding, I mean."

I pondered that for a minute. "Well, at first, I was suprised, but happy, you know? Charlie needs someone like Sue. And having Seth - and Leah too, of course - related to me will be... Interesting," I said.

"And Rose?" He asked.

I cringed. "She wasn't very happy at first... Not that she doesn't like Sue and everyone, she just didn't think it's the right time and all. But I don't know right now. She hasn't really said anything," I said.

"Oh," Jacob said. The silence came back. I stared at my feet again, and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Uhm, what about we go to the living room and sit down?" I said. Jacob shrugged. "Sure," He said, following me, just as Seth popped in. "Guys, I might be a while. My mom has this whole list of things to tell Charlie, and she keeps switching stuff around. Plus, she keeps putting me on hold for wedding planners and stuff," He laughed. Jacob and I nodded.

"So, uhm, what was the whole the Cullen people? Rosalie dating one of them?" Jacob asked. A strange look flashed across his face.

"Oh," I said. "Yeah." Why whould he want to know? He and Rosalie fought all the time! "Why?" I added.

Jacob bit his lip. "I thought Seth told you. We're just not... Great friends with the Cullen's," Jacob said, shrugging it off.

What? He never told me that!

"What's the problem with them?" I asked. Besides the fact that Alice won't call me back, and Emmett broke up with Rose... And that Jasper is kinda creepy, and also that Edward doesn't even know I exist!

Oh, and that there is something strange going on with them, but I refuse to belive what my mind tells me.

Jacob didn't respond for a minute, and I glanced up at him. He was avoiding eye contact with me. "Well?" I pressed.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. We're just not like, best friends, ya know? Forget I said anything."

I'm not going to forget that you said anything, Jacob! I wanted to snap. But of course, I didn't.

"No... I'm not going to forget anything, Jacob," I said quietly. "I really want to know - what's up with you and the Cullen's? I don't see how they're so bad..." I trailed off.

"Bella," Jacob stated plainly. "Listen to yourself," He said. "From what I've heard - and from what I know - they're not very good. If that Emmett guy broke up with Rosalie for no reason, and the pixie freak - Alice - doesn't tell you anything, then she's not really your friend. The blonde dude doesn't speak, and the last one - Edward Cullen, right - is just a jerk! There's NO reason for you to even think about them, let alone let them play you!"

I was silent for a minute. So, he was kind of - okay a lot - true about SOME things, doesn't mean that he can say this.

"I just want you to be better than that. I don't want you to get hurt by them," Jacob said quietly, looking me in the eyes.

"Jacob..." I murmured. What's with him now? Or me, even?

"Bella," Jacob said. "I just don't want you to 'take the wrong path,' by whatever that means," He said. "But the point is -" He took a deep breath. "I really like you. A lot."

* * *

"Jacob. I, uh... Like someone else..." I murmured. Despite what I had said earlier - and even though I was pretty sure it was true - I knew that I had to be true to myself, also. I couldn't pretend to lie to myself any longer.

Jacob's expression didn't change. He kept his poker face, but he shifted uncomfortably.

"Who?" He asked.

"... Edward Cullen," I mumbled after a moment, shaking. He was silent.

"Bella -" He got cut off by my phone playing Don't Stop Believin' - Alice's ringtone.

Jacob continued to say more, but I checked out of the conversation since I saw Alice's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked eagerly - just when Jacob got up, shook his head sadly, and walked away.

* * *

_***Cue music from Legally Blonde The Musical* "Omigod, omigod you guys!" **Haha. **Sooo, what do you guys think? Hmm?** We all knew - at least, I think all of you knew - that **Bella showed signs that she liked Edward, but she would never admit it to anyone... Especially another guy!**_

_*The next update will be in on... I don't know. HOPEFULLY next Monday, but his year is Ca-Ray-Zee! Like, last year, it was all "la la la la la, what a wonderful, easy life" and this year it's "ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh, what a crazy, busy life"! Grrr. Oh well!(:_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **_

_Next Chapter- Emmett, Royce, and... Bella?_


End file.
